Halloween: The Beginning
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: COMPLETED! Chapter 22 is up! Read and Review!
1. Don't Fear the Reaper

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween fic! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Summary: Two nine year olds are unaware of the changes they're about to face. Can Dr. Loomis keep one safe and the other locked up? Or will Halloween be another night of terror? Read and Review!

Chapter One: Don't Fear the Reaper

The Parker household was the fourth house just before the curb where the bus stop was. It was a beautiful mint green house, with a white trim. The yard was surrounded by a white picket fence. Ellen Parker sat on her knees digging new holes to plant her flowers. It was October after all but she felt that maybe these ones would hold up better than last years. Red and Orange leaves had blown into the garden over night, which made it difficult for her to dig, as the leaves were everywhere.

The house down the street and diagonal the Parker house was the Myers house, a white house that would have been quaint if not for the eeriness of it. Ellen Parker looked up to see the little nine year old boy walking down the pathway and up onto the side walk. Ellen Parker had a daughter his age. The nine year old boy was soon crossing the street.

"Good After noon Michael", Mrs. Parker replied as the nine year old walked up the driveway.

Ellen flinched. He was wearing a clown mask over his face. His blond hair just barley touched his shoulders. He just stared. She was thankful when she heard her daughter's footsteps on the porch. Nine year old Erin Parker looked the part of a goddess. She had dark red hair, pale blue moon eyes, and fair skin.

"Hi Michael", Erin replied, completely oblivious to the clown mask over his face.

Michael Myers was something completely different. He looked like a nine year old boy but there was just something behind his dark blue eyes that nobody could put their finger on. With Erin now standing beside him, they had two and three quarters inches difference in height. Which meant Michael would always be taller than her, which seemed to work out in their favor.

"New clown mask?" Erin asked as she directed Michael towards the house.

"Yeah", Michael replied quietly and nodding.

Ellen didn't get it and she knew she never would. Erin's father had deserted them when Erin was five, so now Erin was only interested in having on thing in her life and that was Michael.

As the two nine year olds sat comfortably on the couch, Michael pulled out a cassette tape out of his pants pocket.

"Got the tape", Michael replied.

Erin smiled and clapped her hands together. Michael slid off the couch and put the cassette tape in the cassette player that sat just beside the small television. Erin got off the couch. She moved the coffee table to the other side of the room.

"Okay, you can push play", Erin replied giving him the thumbs up.

Michael pushed play on the cassette player. He moved his finger across the volume button, turning the dial from 1 to 10.

"Is that loud enough?" Michael asked.

Erin shook her head 'yes'. The two took each other's hands and began to move, in almost dancing motion, to the music.

Michael (lip singing):

"All our times have come

Here but now they're gone"

Erin (lip singing):

"Seasons don't fear the reaper

Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain…we can be like they are"

Michael (lip singing):

"Come on baby…don't fear the reaper

Baby take my hand…don't fear the reaper"

Erin (lip singing):

"We'll be able to fly…don't fear the reaper"

Michael (lip singing):

"Baby I'm your man…"

Erin (lip singing):

"Valentine is done"

Michael (lip singing):

"Here but now they're gone"

Erin (lip singing):

"Romeo and Juliet"

Michael (lip singing):

"Are together in eternity…Romeo and Juliet

40,000 men and women everyday…like Romeo and Juliet"

Erin (lip singing):

"40,000 men and women everyday…redefine happiness

Another 40,000 coming everyday…we can be like they are"

Michael (lip singing):

"Come on baby…don't fear the reaper"

Erin (lip singing):

"Baby take my hand…don't fear the reaper

We'll be able to fly…don't fear the reaper"

Michael (lip singing):

"Baby I'm your man..."

Erin (lip singing):

"Love of two is one

Here but now they're gone"

Michael (lip singing):

"Came the last night of sadness

And it was clear she couldn't go on"

Erin (lip singing):

"Then the door was open and the wind appeared

The candles blew then disappeared"

Michael (lip singing):

"The curtains flew and then he appeared…saying don't be afraid

Come on baby...and she had no fear"

Erin (lip singing):

"And she ran to him...then they started to fly

The looked backward and said goodbye…she had become like they are"

Michael (lip singing):

"She had taken his hand…she had become like they are

Come on baby…don't fear the reaper"

The song stopped and the cassette player made a pop noise. It was silent for a moment, all that could be heard was the digging of dirt, the cars the turned onto that street every so often, the chirping of a bird, and the whistle of the leaves rustling in the near by tree. A couple of leaves hit the living room window but it didn't disturb either of them.

"Are you usual game of hide and go seek?" Erin asked finally.

"Okay but this time, you have to count to fifty and let's make it interesting", Michael replied.

"Sounds most interesting", Erin said crossing her arms in a business like manner.

"I'll hide and count to fifty. But when you come to find me, it's your turn to hide. When I'm done, it'll be my turn to find you", Michael replied.

"Sounds fun", Erin said covering her face with her hands.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked.

"We are starting aren't we?" Erin asked putting her hands down.

"Not here. Let's go to the woods", Michael replied.

"But aren't the woods…not safe to play in?" Erin asked.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Would I let you go if they weren't? Besides, the park is right there".

Erin smiled, "Then what are we standing here for? Let's go".

Ellen watched as the two came back outside. Michael was wearing that clown mask again. Erin had so comfortably put her arm around his and talking a mile a minute.

"And where are you in such a hurry to go to?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"We're going to the park", Erin replied.

"Not without an adult", her mother replied.

"We walk to school without one", Erin pointed out.

Ellen's mouth fell open but both children were now walking past the picket fence and walking down the side walk. Ellen finally decided she couldn't stop her child from having friends and she wasn't going to stop her from seeing Michael but Ellen decided that there was something odd about Michael Myers and what ever that was it had a hold on her daughter.

**Author's Note: Hi Michael Fans...I'M BBAACCKK! This Halloween story is much darker and I hope I don't disappoint. Ellen Parker is Erin's mother and is only a character for a few chapters. Erin and Michael's relationship is much darker and mysterious as both only like each other as friends or so they think! I'm taking Rob Zombie's, John Carpenter's and my own concepts and putting them together. OK, READ AND REVIEW! **


	2. First Kill

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween fic! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Summary: Two nine year olds are unaware of the changes they're about to face. Can Dr. Loomis keep one safe and the other locked up? Or will Halloween be another night of terror? Read and Review!

Chapter Two: First Kill

Erin noticed that there wasn't anyone at the park. It was a wonderful fall day. The sun was out but the air was fresh, like someone opening the fridge door. The grass was littered in leaves. And all the trees surrounding the park were bare and gray looking. Almost eerie. Erin looked up at the clouds, they were gray, like the trees but the sky was a light blue.

"Do you want me to count first? Michael?" Erin asked.

But Michael didn't answer. He slipped off his clown mask and handed it to her. Erin took it and hid it behind her back. A group of boys had spotted them.

"Hey Myers!" Andrew Harrison yelled.

Once Andrew and his two friends were only a good foot away, Michael turned to look at them.

"What the fuck do you want?" Michael asked in an undertone.

Erin smirked behind her hand. Andrew looked from Michael to her.

"I didn't know Thumbelina was going to be here", Andrew said smiling and taking a step towards Erin.

Michael's arm shot out quicker then a gun being pulled out from a coat pocket. He was now in between Erin and Andrew. Like an animal protecting it's territory. Michael was glaring at Andrew, like someone ready to kill.

"Hey guys, the fag has a little girlfriend", Andrew replied smirking. His two friends laughed.

"Why don't you go somewhere and evolve", Erin replied.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that you little bitch", Andrew said.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Pull my hair? Tell my mom? Cry?" Erin asked.

Michael turned to her and gave her a smile and then turned back to Andrew with full seriousness and a death glare. Andrew made to push past Michael but Michael punched him in the chest.

"Run", Michael said turning to Erin.

Erin flung the clown mask to the side and took off into the woods. Andrew kneed Michael in the groin and took off into the woods after her. Michael steadily got onto his knees, glaring at Andrew's two friends. The two boys screamed and ran off in the opposite direction. Breathing rapidly but slowly, Michael stood up. He grabbed the clown mask and went into the woods. He walked slowly, listening to the sounds and the trees around him. As he walked a little further, he found a fat, round, solid, tree branch. He stopped every few seconds to listen. What seemed awhile, Michael finally heard his name.

After he had said to run, she had taken off faster then she had ever imagined. Erin found herself getting deeper and deeper into the woods. Her feet seemed to carry her past tree stumps, rocks, through leaves, and finally, she could no longer catch her breath. Erin hid behind a fat gray tree. Breathing as though she had Asama. But she didn't really have Asama, it just felt like it. Beads of sweat were forming on her temple. Her throat seemed raw from the air, the air seemed chilly now and she clawed at her throat because the inside burned. Erin heard footsteps to her left, Andrew materialized.

"MICHAEL!", Erin shouted or as high as her voice would allow.

Why did she scream his name? She'd never done that before. Ignoring all questions of why she had screamed, Erin turned and ran. As she ran, she wished could run just as good in gym. Although at the moment, she wasn't being asked to run, she was being forced to.

Andrew was just about to catch up with her until something smacked him in the back, knocking the wind out of him. Andrew rolled over from the pain, trying to defend himself against his attacker. He waved his arms back and fourth. Another smack in the head, shattering the left temple. The searing pain made him squint. Michael smacked him again, this time in the stomach. And then the ribs. Breaking them. Blood started to dribble down Andrew's mouth, he began to cough. Michael lifted up the solid tree branch and brought it down again, against Andrew's throat. Causing him to stop making noises or breath. Michael brought the tree branch up in the air and then down, breaking Andrew's legs, groin and arms. Still having one good smack left, Michael crushed Andrew's skull in. Until brains were smeared against the ground and the side of the tree branch. Michael was breathing rapidly, he turned his head to one side and then the other.

Michael flung the tree branch to the ground and walked over Andrew's dead body. Erin had hidden herself behind another tree. When she heard leaves crunch, she jumped and turned to find Michael at her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked pulling the clown mask up on top of his head.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" Erin asked.

"I'm fine", He replied.

Michael didn't look like he broke a sweat. Erin just smiled.

"I think we've had enough fun. Let's save some for Halloween", Erin replied.

"That's sound like a good idea", Michael said letting her take his hand.

He didn't mind. Her hands were warm and her skin was soft. Michael led her into a different part of the woods so she wouldn't see Andrew's body. As they got back to the park, it was eerily quiet. There was no wind and the sun seemed to have hidden behind some clouds. Everything seemed still. Erin didn't notice and just let her head lean on Michael's shoulder.

"Want me to push you on the swing?" Michael asked.

"Alright", Erin replied.

_"That fucker had it coming. He got what he deserved. Son of a bitch shouldn't of pissed me off. If he kept his fucking mouth shut and hadn't uttered those words towards her, I wouldn't of done it. But I had to. Mother fucker went after her. God, I hate everyone of them. Except her. Except her", _Michael thought to himself as he pushed Erin on the swing.

Once she was good and high, Michael got on the swing next to her and started to pump. But he just swung a little, his eyes settled on her. Erin stopped swinging after a while. She looked at him for a second. He caught her eye and turned away blushing a little.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh it's nothing", Erin replied casually.

Michael just rolled his eyes playfully. But he could of sworn she was looking at him. Really looking at him. Like she said, maybe it was nothing. Maybe. Haddonfield lay dead quiet and the sky began to change from a light blue to a light red-purple. The sun had come back out, only to hide behind the distant trees. As Michael and Erin walked home, the streets were dessarted and the only lights were the ones from the small bolbs on the telephone poles.

"How about I walk you home this time?" Erin asked.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Because you always walk me home and it's not fair", Erin replied tilting her head to one side.

"Fine", Michael replied smiling a little.

As they got to Michael's house, his older sister, Judith Myers was out on the front steps, smoking a cigarette.

"Where in the fuck have you two been? Barbie and Ken's house?" Judith asked laughing.

"Shut up", Michael replied scathingly.

"Do you know those are bad for you?" Erin asked pointing at the cigarette.

"Who the fuck are you? The pot police?" Judith asked.

"Don't talk to her like that. Ever", Michael snapped.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Kill me? Hey pussy, tell your girlfriend to get a brain and dump you", Judith replied putting out her cigarette and going inside.

"I'm sorry about that", Michael replied turning to Erin after his sister went inside.

"It's alright. If you don't kill her, those cigarettes will", Erin said smiling at him, "Good night Michael".

Michael stood there and watched as Erin carefully crossed the street. He waited until she was safely at her front door before turning and going into his own house.

**Author's Note: Alright, how did I do? I thought I did that as nicely as possible. I wanted to add more gory detail but I didn't want to make people sick. Erin and Michael are only nine years old, so there is some lovey-dove stuff going on between them that they really don't fully understand. Michael is slowly turning into a psychopathic murderer. And there is more to come! Read and Review! **


	3. School Daze

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween fic! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Summary: Two nine year olds are unaware of the changes they're about to face. Can Dr. Loomis keep one safe and the other locked up? Or will Halloween be another night of terror? Read and Review!

Chapter Three: School Daze

"Erin, you're going to be late for the bus", Ellen Parker called up the stairs.

Mrs. Parker sighed in frustration and went to call again but her daughter came down the stairs wearing a teal jumper with a red, pink and white striped long sleeved shirt underneath. Yellow leg warmers. And brown and green plaid sneakers. Her down, as usual. Her odd outfit was completed with a black head band. Mrs. Parker's eyes left her daughter until she noticed something around her daughter's neck.

"Is that?.." But she trailed off.

Around Erin's neck was a necklace but it was made of clay and lizard bones. The lizard's tail hung from a fish hook in the middle.

"Michael made it for me last Valentine's day", Erin said in an affectionate voice and holding the necklace in her fingers.

"Sweet heart, you can't wear that", Mrs. Parker replied.

"But I promised Michael I'd wear it every Halloween. It's for good luck", Erin exclaimed.

"Well, you're going to be late for the bus", Mrs. Parker said handing her daughter her back pack.

"Mother, you know I always walk with Michael to school", Erin replied putting her hands on her hips.

"How can I forget?" Her mother muttered under her breath.

Erin took her backpack and kissed her mother's cheek. Her mother walked her to the end of the driveway.

"Straight home after school", Mrs. Parker replied.

Erin stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Mom, it's Halloween. I always go over to Micahel's after school on Halloween", Erin said.

"My mistake", Mrs. Parker replied holding up her hands.

"Bye mommy. See you later", Erin said waving and then began trotting down the sidewalk.

Mrs. Parker's shoulders slumped as the phone rang inside the house. She went in and answered it. It was Mrs. Riley from down the street.

"How are you this fine morning Ellen?" Mrs. Riley asked.

"I feel like shit. I don't know what I'm going to do Becky. All my daughter talks about is Michael, Michael, Michael, it's like I'm just here to feed her, do her laundry and buy her cloths. It's all she talks about. She walked out of here this morning wearing a dead lizard necklace that MICHAEL made her last valentines day and she promised to wear it for HIM. Becky, she's only nine years old and she acts like she doesn't need me", Ellen replied.

"Ellen, she's just got a crush. Girls get crushes all the time. It's just a faze. She'll be over it when the time comes", Becky Riley replied.

"I hope it's soon", Ellen muttered.

"Morning Michael", Erin called brightly waving.

Michael stepped down onto the sidewalk. Wearing his usual black t-shirt and black baggy jeans. His t-shirt had a Led Zeppelin logo on it. His back pack slung over one shoulder. He noticed she was wearing the dead lizard necklace. They walked to school, as they always did. Taking the bus was so first grade in their eyes. The walk wasn't as bad, three blocks took fifteen minutes on foot. There were a lot of students on the school lawn as Erin and Michael made their way through the crowd getting off the buses.

As usual, stares, whispers and snickers followed them. Not everyone paid them any attention but some people, such as the older kids, were more inclined to bully, harass and torture them. Michael and Erin ignored them and went inside the school. The two shared a locker, which wasn't a surprise to anyone, they did just about anything together.

"I can't wait for tonight", Erin replied leaning against the other lockers as Michael opened their locker.

"Me either. Can I paint your face?" Michael asked.

"Sure. We're going as zombie clowns, right?" Erin asked.

"Yep", Michael replied shaking his head.

A click of popular girls came down the hallway. They stopped as they walked past Erin and Michael. The leader of the girls smirked.

"Look it's Raggedy Ann and Andy", the girl laughed.

The other girls laughed too. Erin put her arm around Michael's.

"Well at least I have a boyfriend", Erin replied smiling smugly, "And we're going trick or treating tonight".

With nothing else to say, the girls put up their noses, walking away. Snubbing both of them. Michael looked at her, with a curious glance.

"Sounded good", Erin said.

With their back packs put away and their notebooks and pencils in hand, the two went off for their first class. The rest of the morning wasn't so bad. None of the teachers gave homework because it was a holiday. English and Math was spent doing class work and then the rest of class was free time. Phys. ED wasn't fun at the least. The boys and girls were split up. The boys had to run around the track while the girls had to do jumping jacks and push ups. Then they switched. The boys did push ups and the girls ran around the track field.

Erin found herself running beside a girl named Abby. Abby was a brunette with glasses. She and Erin would've been better friends but Abby had been picked by the popular girls to join their click back in the second grade.

"Hi", Abby said.

"Hi", Erin replied back.

"So, you're hanging out with Michael Myers?" Abby asked.

"Looks that way", Erin muttered.

"Come on. You can't be serious", Abby exclaimed.

"He's my best friend. And I am serious. I wouldn't leave him for all the gold in England", Erin replied.

"You're getting dirty looks, just about everyone is making fun of you", Abby said.

"I..don't ...care", Erin said stopping and taking deep breaths.

She bent down and put her hands on her knees. Abby stopped beside her. The teacher walked over.

"Is everything alright Parker?" The teacher asked.

"Yes sir", Erin said standing up straight.

"Why don't you sit on the bench and take a drink of water", the teacher replied, he turned back to Abby, "Riley, get back on the track".

"Yes sir", Abby replied.

Erin went over and sat down. She took her water bottle and opened it, drinking at least most of it. Erin watched the other girls run. Michael stopped doing push ups and walked over. The teacher scowled.

"Myers, I didn't tell you to stop", He replied.

But Michael wasn't listening. He stood beside Erin.

"Are you alright?" He asked so only she could hear.

"I'll be fine", Erin said smiling.

She put the cap back on her water bottle and stood up. Michael watched as she joined the other girls on the track. He went back to doing push ups. Leaving the teacher bewildered. After gym, it was lunch period. It was such a wonderful day out that everyone, including the faculty, was bringing their lunch out onto the lawns. After lunch was a study hall. It was basically, if you had some sort of homework, you could do it or finish it. Erin and Michael asked if they could use the bathroom. The teacher was a sub, so she let them both go. Which, they both had to.

"See you in five minutes", Erin replied going into the girls bathroom.

Michael went into the boys bathroom. It wouldn't take five minutes for him to pee but girls took longer because they were dainty about everything. While he was in the stall, he heard the boys bathroom open. He strained his ears to listen. Apparently a couple of wise guys were skipping class and were torturing someone. Michael was glade it wasn't him. Michael opened the stall and froze. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Erin was sitting against the wall, trying to protect herself from three fifth graders.

On of the boys looked over at Michael.

"Oh look, we have company. It's the pansy", the boy said.

"Leave her the fuck alone", Michael replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh, is the little pansy upset we're hurting his pussy?" Another boy asked.

"Hey Myers, rumor has it that your sister had to be taken to the nurses office because the inside of her mouth was so sore from", the boy made a gesture of a blow job.

Michael's hands began to shake with rage.

"Oh is the little pansy getting up mad?" One of the boys asked and then started laughing.

"I know, let's use the ninth grade pussy as a sacrifice", the third boy replied turning towards Erin.

"I said to leave her the fuck alone", Michael snapped.

His fist made contact with the fifth grader's jaw, making the boy stumble back. The other two started towards Michael. One of them pushed him into the stall but Michael punched on and kicked the other in the groin. With all three in a daze, Michael rushed over to Erin. He pulled her to her feet and pushed her out the bathroom door. He led her down another hallway. They hid on a stair well on another floor.

"I went into the girls bathroom and they attacked me. I only wanted to use the bathroom. I was so scared I peed in my underwear", Erin replied, tears forming in her eyes.

Michael pulled her into a hug. After a few seconds, Michael took her to the nurses office. The nurse was kind and gentle. Michael sat in one of the chairs, slumping a little. He drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. Erin came out of the little room about twenty minutes later. She smiled a little but looked embarrassed. Michael stood up. He hugged her again.

"You have a very good friend", the nurse replied to Erin.

"Thank you", Erin said smiling up at the nurse.

Leaving the nurses office, they went back to class. The sub didn't even say anything as they took their seats. When the final bell rang about two hours and fifteen minutes later, Erin and Michael were the first two to leave their class. As they went to their locker, a man with slightly gray hair on his beard and thinning hair, a suit and tie walked passed them. He was carrying a trench coat under his arm. He looked like he was in his late forties, early fifties.

"Who was that?" Erin asked.

Michael shrugged and opened their locker door. With their back packs shoulders and everything put away. Michael shut the locker door. He took out his clown mask and put it over his face. Erin and Michael passed the principal's office on their way out. They saw the old guy and the principal shaking hands. The man with the thinning hair replied,

"I'm Dr. Sam Loomis. From Smith's Grove", He replied.

Michael and Erin exchanged looks and exited the building. The fifth graders who had attacked them were standing near by.

"I'll catch you later", one of them replied.

The two fifth graders grabbed their bikes and passed Erin and Michael without so much as a glance. Michael's attention was on the one who had gone into the woods. Something hungry and horrible was bubbling, the thirst to get revenge was raging through Michael.

"I'll meet you in two minutes. By the yield sign", Michael replied to Erin.

Erin didn't ask why and just shook her head. Michael handed her his back pack and went off into the woods. Erin walked towards the cross walk. Peter Troski didn't know he was being hunted. He didn't know his life would end in five minutes. As quietly as possible, Michael picked up a rock. Peter turned as he heard a twig snapped. Michael through the rock into Peter's head. Peter fell onto the ground. Michael picked up a blunt tree branch and began smacking him with it.

"Please stop. OW! Pl..OW! I'm sorry, OW!" Peter cried holding his hands up to protect his face.

But Michael didn't stop. He slammed the branch against Peter, one slam after another. The branch made contact with Peter's face. Michael then picked a few more rocks and threw them as hard as possible at Peter's head. After ten or so minutes, Peter lay dead. Michael lifted the clown mask and spit in Peter's face. Erin stood by the yield sign, looking around, admiring the leaves in the trees. When she turned to look in the opposite direction, Michael emerged out of now where. Erin didn't ask and handed him his back pack.

By the time they reached their street, it was just past three in the afternoon. Judith and her boyfriend were sitting on the front steps, smoking.

"How was school kiddies?" Judith asked laughing.

Michael gave her the finger and led Erin inside. They went straight upstairs to his room. Erin sat on his bed while Michael pulled out some paint from his desk drawer. They were of course for face painting.

"Hold still and close your eyes", Michael replied pulling the clown mask on top of his head, so he could see better.

Erin closed her eyes as Michael began to paint her face. The paint brush tickled but she remained still.

"There", Michael said, after what seemed forever.

Erin opened her eyes. Michael held up a small mirror. Red paint was around her mouth. Black paint was around her eyes. Her face was white. There were little purple scar marks here and there. There were small red blotches that looked like blood stains. But around her eyes, her eyes looked pretty.

"It looks cool", Erin said laughing and looking in the mirror.

Michael just stood there and looked at her. He didn't feel like he did when he was around her, she made him feel something different.

"You like it?" Michael asked finally.

"Yes. It looks great", Erin said looking up at him.

Outside, the sun had gone away and the wind began to blow, making the trees sway in a foreboding gesture.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I really hope this works out just the way I planned. And I really hope you're enjoying it! READ AND REVIEW! **


	4. Halloween Pt 1

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween fic! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Summary: Two nine year olds are unaware of the changes they're about to face. Can Dr. Loomis keep one safe and the other locked up? Or will Halloween be another night of terror? Read and Review!

Chapter Four: Halloween Pt. 1

"There", Michael said, after what seemed forever.

Erin opened her eyes. Michael held up a small mirror. Red paint was around her mouth. Black paint was around her eyes. Her face was white. There were little purple scar marks here and there. There were small red blotches that looked like blood stains. But around her eyes, her eyes looked pretty.

"It looks cool", Erin said laughing and looking in the mirror.

Michael just stood there and looked at her. He didn't feel like he did when he was around her, she made him feel something different.

"You like it?" Michael asked finally.

"Yes. It looks great", Erin said looking up at him.

Outside, the sun had gone away and the wind began to blow, making the trees sway in a foreboding gesture.Michael and Erin went down stairs. Judith and her boyfriend were making out on the couch.Michael grabbed his plastic pumpkin bucket and he and Erin walked out the front door.

"I have go to my house to get the rest of my costume and then we start trick or treating", Erin replied as they strolled down the sidewalk.

Michael was dressed in a black t-shirt with a clowns face on the front. A red long sleeved shirt and baggy blue jeans. His clown mask sitting on top of his head.

Ellen Parker looked up from the TV as the two came into the house.

"What is on your face?" She asked.

"Don't worry it washes off", Erin replied as she and Michael went upstairs.

Ellen fummed as she turned back to the horror movie she was watching. Upstairs, Erin went through each drower until she found what she was looking for. Not even caring that Michael was in the room, Erin stripped down to just her undwear. She put on her black leotard, a black pleaded skirt, black boots and light black sweater over her arms.

"That looks much better, I think", Erin replied.

They went back down stairs. Erin grabbed the plastic pumpkin bucket she usually used for trick or treating. Ellen got up and made her way to the door, as a last effort.

"Mum don't worry. We're going down the street, make our back up and I'll drop Michael off afterwords. Don't worry", Erin said.

She and Michael left after that. Ellen had a horrible feeling, she wouldn't see her daughter again after tonight. Erin and Michael happily made their way down the sidewalk. Within minutes, each street in Haddonfield were filled with trick or treaters. Michael and Erin stopped at every house on their street. Each stop took five or ten minutes.

"It's such a great evening for trick or treating", Erin replied happily.

Michael just nodded. He felt weird. He just listened to Erin, who then pointed out that the moon had come out early. He didn't even care that she had wond her arm around his. A group of children from school passed them and didn't even say anything. Abby Riley and another girl, Trina Dole, stopped to talk.

"Would you guys like to come trick or treating?" Abby asked.

"Michael would you like to?" Erin asked.

"Why don't you go. I'm pretty good on candy. Meet me at my house afterwords", Michael replied to Erin.

"Are you sure?" Erin asked.

"Sure", Michael said.

Erin watched him walk back up the street. Abby tugged on her arm.

"Come on", Abby replied.

Erin followed Abby and Trina. She was really worried about Michael. He was acting weird, no weirder than usual. Erin couldn't get her mind off Michael and decided to give her candy to a six year old girl who really didn't haven any. She then gave her plastic pumpkin bucket to a little boy who forgot his. Erin just trailed Abby and Trina. Feeling guilty about Halloween not gong as the way they had planned, Erin turned around and started walking back. Michael sat in his living room. He had eaten the few pieces of candy he had gotten. He couldn't stop thinking about Erin.

"Can you get me a beer?" Judith called from the top of the stairs.

Her boyfriend came down the stairs and didn't even notice Michael sitting in the living room. He went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. Michael eyed the metal the baseball bat.

"Erin, aren't you having fun?" Abby asked turning around, her smile disappeared, "Erin?"

"Where did she go?" Trina asked.

Abby shrugged. They were on the next street over. A car pulled up. Dr. Loomis pulled out a picture of Erin and showed it Abby.

"Have you seen this little girl?" Dr. Loomis asked.

"Yeah", Abby said shaking her head.

"Where is she?" Loomis asked.

"We don't know. We lost her in a crowed", Abby replied.

It got dark rather quickly. The Moon appeared like a silent light. Michael steadily held the baseball bat. The guy looked up.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked eying the baseball bat.

**Author's Note: Chapter Five: Halloween Pt. 2 coming up! Read and Review. **


	5. Halloween Pt 2

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween fic! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Summary: Two nine year olds are unaware of the changes they're about to face. Can Dr. Loomis keep one safe and the other locked up? Or will Halloween be another night of terror? Read and Review!

Chapter Five: Halloween Pt.2

It got dark rather quickly. The Moon appeared like a silent light. Michael steadily held the baseball bat. The guy looked up.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked eying the baseball bat.

Michael didn't answer, all the guy heard was Michael's breathing from under the clown mask. The guy backed away but Michael came at him. The bat collided with the guy's rib cage. Michael hit him again in the very spot, breaking his rib cage.

WHAM!

The guy fell onto the floor, bleeding now. Michael lifted the metal bat over his head.

WHAM!

Blood and brains splattered the opposite wall and the floor. Michael just smacked the guy's head in. The bat he was holding was covered in blood. Michael stepped away from the body and placed the baseball bat on the floor beside him. Michael turned to the drawers behind him. He opened one and pulled out a knife. He left the kitchen and slowly went upstairs. Just out in the hallway, Michael looked down to see a white mask with an expressionless face and brownish hair attached. It looked inhuman and yet like a person. Michael took off his clown mask and put the new mask on.

Michael went into Judith's room. She was lying on her side and she was asleep. Michael walked into her room, knife in hand. He didn't hesitate and stabbed her. Judith woke up and screamed. She looked down as Michael pulled the knife out. Blood stained her nightgown.

"Michael, what the hell?" Judith cried.

Judith went to get up but Michael stabbed her a second time. She fell onto the floor. Michael then stabbed her in the legs so she couldn't move. Judith cried out in pain.

"Michael, please stop", Judith replied, crying now.

Michael just stood there. He held up the knife and slit her throat. Judith lay in her own pool of blood. Bleeding from her legs, ribs, throat and mouth. Michael turned and left the room. From down the hall, little Laurie began to cry. Michael took the mask off, picked up the clown mask and went into his room. He took up one of the floor boards. He put the expressionless mask and the knife in the floor. Putting the floor board back, Michael stood up and put the clown mask on the top his head. He then went down to Laurie's room.

The little baby was crying and kicking her feet. But at the sight of her big brother, Laurie stopped crying and smiled. Michael smiled down at this baby sister. He lifted her up and took her into his arms.

"Happy Halloween", He replied.

He wrapped Laurie in a blanket and then went downstairs with her. Past the living room and kitchen and out onto the porch. Erin was just coming down the street when she saw Michael sitting on the steps of the porch. She crossed the street as quickly as possible.

"Michael", Erin replied.

Michael looked up to see Erin standing in front of him. He smiled at her. His rage and anger gone. Erin looked up at the house and noticed all the lights were on. She ignored it and sat beside him.

"Here, you can hold her", Michael said passing Laurie to Erin.

Erin took Laurie in her arms. The little baby smiled up at her.

"Your going to make a great mom someday", Michael said.

Erin just laughed at such an idea but she thanked him for saying so. That's when a car pulled into the driveway. Michael's mom, Deborah Myers, got out of her car.

"Michael, why is Laurie outside?" She asked.

Neither Erin nor Michael spoke. Four police cruisers sped up the street followed by Dr. Loomis's car. Mrs. Myers turned on the spot as the police cars parked on the sidewalk. Neighbors came out to see what was going on. Erin gave Laurie to Mrs. Myers. Erin and Michael then stepped to the side as the Police started getting out of their cars.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Myers asked.

"Mam, some of your neighbors claimed they heard a disturbance coming from your house", Officer Anderson replied.

"A disturbance?" Mrs.Myers asked.

Three officers went into the house, only to come out a good ten minutes later. They walked over to Officer Anderson, who seemed to be in charge.

"Sir, we found two bodies", one of the men replied.

"Oh my god", Mrs. Myers cried.

Erin and Michael exchanged looks. An ambulance was called in. The ambulance arrived twenty minutes later. The bodies of Judith Myers and her boyfriend were brought out. All eyes were on Erin and Michael. Erin stepped out in front of Michael as Officer Anderson walked over.

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!", Erin yelled at him.

"Ms. please stand aside", Officer Anderson said.

"NO!" Erin cried.

Dr. Loomis rushed over and grabbed her around the middle. Michael grabbed her hands, as Anderson grabbed him. It was like a tug of war because neither Erin nor Michael would let go of each other.

"NO! MICHAEL!" Erin yelled as they were finally pulled apart.

Loomis kept a good hold on her as Michael was led to the police car. Michael just sat in the cruiser, looking out the window. His eyes on Erin's. Erin was trying to escape Dr. Loomis but it was no use. She finally stopped and just stared back at him. The air became crisp and cold. The moon was gone and the stars had disappeared also. Anderson walked over to Loomis.

"Does she have a family?" Loomis asked.

"Yes. A mother. Ellen Parker. Who are you anyway?" Anderson asked.

"I'm Dr. Sam Loomis. I'm a Doctor from Smith's Grove", Loomis said.

"I'll talk to Mrs. Parker. What are you going to do with her?" Anderson asked nodding to Erin.

"Keep her safe. The media will be all over this and I'm sure this was tromatic enough", Loomis replied.

Anderson walked Loomis and Erin over to Erin's house. Ellen had been sure she wouldn't see her daughter again. Anderson explained everything as Erin washed her face of the paint that was on her. She dressed in clean clothes and packed a small bag.

"Wait where is she going?" Ellen asked.

"She can't stay here Mrs. Parker", Loomis replied.

"Who are you?" Ellen asked.

"Dr. Sam Loomis. I work up at Smith's Grove", Loomis said.

Erin didn't say good-bye to her mother and followed Loomis back to his car. Ellen sat down on her couch and cried into her hands. As they pulled away from the sidewalk, Erin looked up at the doctor.

"Where are we going?" Erin asked.

"Smith's Grove", Dr. Loomis replied, he looked down at the small child and smiled at her, "Don't worry. Everything will be alright".

"Oh, Michael", Erin muttered under her breath, a single tear running down her cheek.

In the police cruiser, Michael stared out the window, he could see himself in the reflection. His eyes looked dark, almost black.

**Author's Note: Alright, another great chapter. By the way, the Dr. Loomis in my story is the Donald Pleasence version. Because he was a much better Dr. Loomis than the one from the Rob Zombie version. READ AND REVIEW! **


	6. Changes

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween fic! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Chapter Six: Changes

The drive had lasted hours and it was almost morning by the time they reached the iron gates. Erin had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, Dr. Loomis had covered her with his coat so she wouldn't get cold. Erin's eyes opened every so slowly, it was still slightly dark out but the sky was like a cloudy dark blue with a hint of green. She sat up and looked out the window.

They were driving past a wired fence on either side of the road. The road they were driving on was a dirt road but the dirt road lasted about half a mile. Soon the road became paved. The security guards let them through. It was another half a mile until they reached the building. The building it's self was a white bricked building. It was a pretty white. With yellow trim. The back of the building was red bricked and seemed to go on for miles. The building had four floors and barely any windows. The lawns were grassy and looked neat.

Dr. Loomis drove to the other side of the building to the parking lot. The parking lot was filled with cars. The police cars were already parking as Loomis found a parking spot.

"Stay here", He replied turning off the car.

Erin was too tired to argue but she looked around to see if she could get a glimpse of Michael. She then saw him getting out of one of the police cars. Erin unbuckled and crawled into the drivers seat. Loomis had told her to stay put but she couldn't let them put her bestfriend in a mad house. Erin found that Loomis had forgotten to lock the car. She opened the car door and slipped out. She put on Loomis's trench coat jacket, which was really big for her. She closed the car door and started walking across the parking lot.

The two police officers let Michael walk over to her. The other officers hung back, along with Loomis, who was trying to show restraint and not pull the two children apart. Erin hugged Michael. He hugged her back. Erin then looked up at him.

"I'll come visit you every day", She replied.

"But I want you to come with me", Michael muttered.

"They probably won't let me. Unless I drive and hit someone", Erin said.

"I didn't mean to do it. You believe me right?" Michael asked.

"Of course I believe you", Erin replied.

"Alright, come on", One of the officers said touching Michael's shoulder.

"Wait", Erin replied suddenly, making Michael and the officer turn around.

She went up to Michael and kissed his cheek. When she pulled away she smiled and he did to. But his smiled disappeared and she knew it would probably be the last time she saw. Erin watched as they took him into the building. She didn't know why they were taking him to this place but one day she would but she still would love him, no matter what. Loomis walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Doesn't god love him?" Erin asked looking up at the doctor.

"Let's go for a drive", Loomis replied quietly.

Erin took one last look at the building before they left and afterwards never looked back. Loomis explained she would be able to visit when she liked, since he would be Michael's doctor. Erin nodded every so often. They didn't get back on the road to go back to Haddonfield, instead they took a road still leading away from Haddonfield. About a half an hour or so later, Erin noticed they were in another little town. A suburbia of houses. It was like an Estate of houses. A Cul De Sac. They drove down a long paved road and then turned into a drive way on the left.

The house was grey with white trim and had two floors. A small garage and tiny yard. Erin was still wondering what they were doing here and why she wasn't going back home. Dr. Loomis handed her, her bag she had packed earlier. Erin got out of the car and followed the doctor into the house. It wasn't like an old person's home at all. It was far from it. It was nice and well kept.

"Are you married?" Erin asked looking up at Loomis.

"I was, my wife died of cancer two years ago", Loomis replied.

"Do you have any kids?" Erin asked.

"No", Loomis replied.

Erin set her bag beside one of the chairs and sat in it. She looked around curiously.

"Why am I not going home?" Erin asked.

"You'll be safer here", Loomis said taking a seat himself.

"Does this have to do with Michael?" Erin asked.

"How long have you known Michael Myers?" Loomis asked changing the subject.

"My whole life. Since we were in diapers. He's just about my best friend in the whole world. I did have other friends but they got better friends and left me. Michael's always been there when I've needed him. When we were two, he accidently peed on me. When we were three, we fell asleep and I drooled on his face. When we were four, we walked around naked in my front yard. When we were five, my mom caught us taking a bath together. When we were six, he licked my ear and we tried dog treats. When were seven, I got a crush on him and accidently walked in on him when he was in the bathroom. When we were eight, we accidently saw a movie about these two people have sex. Then this year, Michael gave me a lizard necklace for valentine's day", Erin replied.

"Did your mother like Michael?" Loomis asked.

"I don't think so. She was always saying he was a little odd. I never thought anything of it. I love Michael. I know he's a little different but I was the one who pooped my pants during preschool graduation", Erin said.

"Did Michael ever say anything about killing or hurting anyone?" Loomis asked.

"No. Although his sister, Judith, was being mean to me. She was smoking a cigeratte. I told Michael if he didn't kill her, that cigeratte would. But I wasn't telling him to do anything. Then there were these boys who were hurting me and Michael didn't like that one bit. Then there was Andrew at the park the other day and he called me Thumbelina. Michael never liked anyone calling me names", Erin said.

"Did you witness any of these murders?" Loomis asked.

"No. But Michael seemed to nice and he'd never hurt me or anyone. Except for this one time. It was recess and Michael was pushing me on the swing. This boy, Ricky Feldmen, comes along and pushes Michael away from the swings. He then pushes me off my swing and into the sand. I got sand in my face and bruises on my knees. Michael gets up. I'd never seen him that mad before. He gets up and punches Ricky in the nose. Michael takes me to the nurses office. I told the teachers it was self defense. Michael told Ricky if he ever pushed me again he would do more than punch him in the nose. Of course Ricky never pushed me again. We were in the second grade", Erin replied.

"Thank you", Loomis said.

"When can we go see him?" Erin asked.

"We'll wait until tomorrow. I'll show you your room", Loomis replied getting up.

Erin grabbed her bag and followed him. The room was a gues room. It was yellow with white curtains. Erin set her bag down on the bed. The bed was a sleigh bed, a bit bigger then she was used to.

"I'm hungry", Erin stated touching her stomach.

"So am I", Loomis replied smiling and touching his own stomach.

Erin smiled and shook her head. She was going to love living here.

**Author's Note: Short chapter but I hope you like it. Read and Review! **


	7. Smith's Grove

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween story! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Chapter Seven: Smith's Grove

After a quick breakfast, Erin changed into a clean pair of clothes. The drive back to Smith's Grove seemed much longer. Erin eagerly stared out the window. It was raining now. The leaves in the trees dripped and looked sad. The sky was a cloudy grey and looked darker than the evening before. Dr. Loomis glanced over to the passenger beside him. Her eyes seemed so far away. Her hands lay limp in her lap, her skin looked whiter than chalk.

They arrived at Smith's Grove and parked near the building, so they didn't get wet when they got out of the car. Erin grabbed the sleeve of Loomis's coat as they entered the building. The inside of the building looked gloomier. White and greys on the walls and ceiling. The floor was an off white linolium. They walked down a couple of hallways. Erin kept her eyes on the doctor. They entered a big room with lots of windows. Erin finally looked around. There were a lot of tables too. Two security guards stood on either side of the door way. Another doctor walked in. He looked much younger than Loomis.

"Sam", the doctor replied shaking his hand.

"Dr. Wynn, I'd like you to meet Erin Parker", Dr. Loomis said.

"Very nice to meet you", Dr. Wynn replied looking at Erin.

"Hi", Erin muttered.

Dr. Wynn gestured his head to the left, as if saying "Can we talk".

"Erin, why don't you sit here, I'll be right back", Dr. Loomis replied.

Erin sat down in one of the chairs. Dr. Loomis walked off to the side with Dr. Wynn. She didn't know what they were talking about. Probably about doctor stuff. Erin had only been to the hospital for doctor visits.

_"Maybe that's why they brought Michael here", _Erin thought looking around.

Looking over at the two doctor's for a moment, seeing that they didn't notice, Erin went over to the big window that looked out into a different hallway. That's when she saw him, a boy with dirty blonde hair and blank expression, his eyes deep with thought.

"Michael", Erin whispered, smiling.

There weren't any guards standing by the second doorway. Erin walked over, looking over her shoulder. Once she was sure they weren't watching, she bolted out of the room and down the hallway. She had to remain stealthy and to make sure she was unseen. There was anther doctor with Michael. They were more then twenty yards from her. Loomis and Wynn stopped talking and turned around to face the rest of the room.

"Where's Erin?" Loomis asked.

A young security guard rushed into the room a second later, looking surprised.

"Dr. Wynn, there's a little girl loose in the building", The guard replied.

"She's looking for Michael", Loomis said facing Dr. Wynn.

Erin came around the corner but the doctor and Michael were gone. All there was a janitor, moping the floors. He looked up at her.

"Now what in the world are you doing here?" He asked laughing.

He seemed nice. Erin walked up to him.

"My name is Erin Parker. What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Tyler. Is there anything I can do for you?" Tyler asked.

"I'm looking for a boy. He's a little taller than me. He's got blond hair and blue eyes. His name is Michael Myers", Erin replied.

"I just saw him a few minutes ago. If you go up these stairs, his room is at the end of the hallway, on your left", Tyler said.

"Thank you. Please don't say anything. It's really important", Erin begged.

"If it's important. My lips are sealed", Tyler said smiling and pretending to seal his lips.

Erin waved good bye to Tyler and went up the stairs.

"Last one, on the left", Erin muttered.

She walked down to the end of the hallway. She stood in front of the door. The whole hallway looked gloomy and damp. The walls looked unwashed and floors looked like the inside of a garbage truck. Erin went to pull open the door but it wouldn't budge. She then tapped on it.

"Michael?" She asked.

"Erin is that you?" came the reply.

"Yes it is. How do I open the door?" Erin asked.

"Wait. Hold on", Michael replied.

There was a few minutes of silence. Until she heard his footsteps, something clanked and then she looked down. He slid a clip under the door.

"Try unlocking the door with that. It works in all the movies", Michael said.

Erin smiled and picked up the clip. Who knew she'd be the one breaking him out? She inserted the clip into the lock and wiggled it around and then there was a _pop. _Erin turned the handle and the door opened.

"I think these locks are really old", Erin replied.

She and Michael hugged. Erin opened her eyes and looked into the room. It looked damp and crusty. There was a bed, a small table and a chair. A small lamp light and a small window.

"They can't lock you up, you didn't do anything", Erin exclaimed.

"That's not what the doctor's say", Michael muttered darkly.

Michael took her hand and led her into the small room. He took the clip out of the lock and shut the door. Erin sat on the bed. Michael sat beside her.

"Now, we're both locked in here", Michael said.

"I guess me running around looking for you, could get me locked up", Erin replied, nodding.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Someone has to do something, there's too much tension", Michael muttered.

"I agree", Erin replied quietly.

The two nine year old's kissed. Too young to know what to do and not old enough to understand not to do it. Tyler looked up from his mopping to see two doctors and couple of security guards.

"Have you seen a child. A girl. With red hair?" Loomis asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't hear anyone but I'm guessing she went up the stairs to the rooms", Tyler replied.

Loomis, followed by Wynn and the two guards, ran up the stairs, two at a time. When he reached the hallway, there was nobody there.

"Michael's room is at the end, on the left", Wynn said.

Loomis nodded for the guards to go first. One of the guards took out a key and unlocked the door. Michael and Erin looked up as Loomis and Wynn walked into the room.

"Uh-oh", Erin muttered.

"Now I know why kids are in a hurry to grow up", Wynn replied looking at Loomis.

"We'll come back tomorrow. I think this has been hard on both of them", Loomis said.

Erin stood up, she looked over at Michael. She mouthed "Bye" and left with Loomis.Wynn and the guards left too. Shutting and re-locking the door. Michael just stared at the door way. Breathing really hard, he stood up and threw the chair hard against the wall.Screaming like a hurt animal.

"When will you start seeing Michael?" Wynn asked.

"Starting next Monday. Do we have a nurse who could sort of..babysit?" Loomis asked.

"Yeah. Mary-Ann. She goes with doctors to pick and drop off patients all around the county. I'll give her call", Wynn replied.

"Thank you", Loomis said.

Erin didn't say a word until they got into the car.

"Are you mad at me?" Erin asked.

"No. But what you did was very dangerous", Loomis replied.

"He called out to me. He doesn't have to say anything. I can hear him", Erin muttered.

"I start doing sessions with Michael next Monday. I'm going to get you a nurse who can look after you", Loomis said.

Erin just nodded. The kiss still set on her lips. It was like she had put a warm ice cub on her face. That night, Erin awoke, screaming. Loomis rushed into her room. He put his arms around her.

"It's alright. It's alright", He assured her.

A guard and Dr. Wynn stood in the door way of Michael's room.

"One minute he's screaming his head off and now he's fine", the guard replied.

"Keep an eye on him, see if he does anything else", Wynn said.

Michael just lay there staring at nothing. Dr. Loomis looked at Erin, she seemed so far away and distant. He wondered what she had seen.

**Author's Note: I know, you want more. More is coming. You're probably thinking, What is going on here? Hint: Erin and Michael have a connection. Sort of. You can come up with your own theory if you want. Have ideas? Love to hear them. READ AND REVIEW! **


	8. Monday Nov 3

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween story! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Chapter Eight: Monday, Nov. 3

Mary Ann Chambers was in her early thirties. Erin didn't know what to think of her but the woman smoked. She was a nurse and she smoked. Erin had been hesitant to let Dr. Loomis leave her with a complete stranger but after about fifteen minutes or so, Erin let Dr. Loomis leave.

"So, why do you smoke?" Erin asked.

She was sitting on the couch, with her hands in her lap. Mary Ann was sitting in a chair opposite her.

"To ease stress. Adults have a lot of stress", Mary Ann replied.

"You shouldn't smoke. It could kill you", Erin pointed out.

"Dr. Loomis tells me you're friends with Michael", Mary Ann said changing the subject.

"I've already talked with Dr. Loomis about Michael", Erin replied.

"You're pretty sharp for a nine year old", Mary Ann said.

"I won a spelling bee in the first grade. I have an artistic talent and I can read above a fourth grade level. But Michael is the brains of this outfit, he can do anything. He's also a good kisser", Erin exclaimed.

"How so? Have you two kissed?" Mary Ann asked.

"When I went to visit him the other day. Dr. Loomis wasn't so thrilled. I don't know what the big deal is. We weren't doing anything wrong", Erin replied.

"No you weren't but kissing is...for mature adults", Mary Ann pointed out.

"We're mature. We can cross the street by ourselves, we can go trick or treating by ourselves, Michael and I go in the woods all the time. We even sleep out in the back yard when it's really quiet and it's so dark, the moon doesn't come out", Erin said.

Mary Ann laughed, _"What a sweet little girl", _She thought.

Dr. Loomis went into the session room. Michael was sitting upright, back straightened against the chair, hands on the table. His face void of any expression. His eyes looked far away. Like there was nothing there.

"Good morning Michael", Dr. Loomis said setting his coat over the chair across from Michael.

"Where's Erin?" Michael asked.

His voice was rather raspy from lack of use. Loomis had never heard him talk.

"She's staying a friend of mine. I'll bring her with me on Friday", Loomis said sitting down.

"Is she alright?" Michael asked.

"Yes, she's fine. While we're on the subject, how do you feel towards Erin?" Loomis asked.

"I don't know", Michael said shrugging.

"Are you angry? Mad? Happy? Um..do you like her? Hate her?" Loomis asked.

"I don't hate her. I could never hate her. I know I'm not angry with her. I guess, I kinda more than like her", Michael replied slowly, thinking about it.

Loomis had taken out his note book and started jotting down notes. Michael didn't seem to care.

"Do you remember the killings?" Loomis asked.

"I don't remember anything. I remember going trick or treating with Erin", Michael said.

"So, you don't remember going home and doing anything?" Loomis asked.

"No", Michael replied shaking his head.

"When is Dr. Loomis coming back?" Erin asked.

"I don't know. In a few hours I suppose", Mary Anne replied.

She was standing at the counter in the kitchen, making Erin a sandwich. Erin was sitting on the window seat in the living room. Staring out at the drive way.

"Here you go, bologna and mayo", Mary Anne said putting down a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Thank you", Erin replied and took one of the slices of sandwich.

Mary Ann sat down next to her. She put her hand to the little girl's head.

"You've got a fever", Mary Ann muttered.

"She's sick you know", Michael said.

"Whose sick?" Loomis asked.

"Erin. After Halloween is over, Erin gets sick. I don't know why. She's gets a fever and has to be taken to the hospital, it's because her fever gets too high", Michael replied.

"I'll be right back", Loomis said getting up.

Loomis went into Wynn's office and called the house. Mary Ann answered.

"Hello? Dr. Loomis, Erin has a fever", Mary Ann replied.

"I know. Michael told me. Bring her here. Just do it", Loomis snapped into the phone.

Mary Ann drove Erin to Smith's Grove. She met Loomis by the door. Loomis took Erin into his arms and carried her down to one of the hosptial rooms. He laid her down on one of the nearest beds.

"Get me a cold wash cloth", Loomis snapped at Mary Ann.

She brought back a wash cloth and handed it to Loomis. He put the wash cloth on Erin's forehead.

"Am I going to die?" Erin asked in a quiet voice.

"No you're not. Everything is going to be alright", Loomis reassured her.

One of the orderlies brought a tray that included a thermometer. Loomis took Erin's temperature.

"99.9", Loomis said reading the thermometer.

Mary Ann stayed with Erin while Loomis went to finish his session with Michael.

"She's alright. Her fever went down", Loomis muttered.

"I saved her one time. We were at the park. We were only four. She got a bad fever. I laid her under a shady tree, I took off one of my socks and wet it in a puddle. I used my sock like a wash cloth", Michael said.

Erin woke up a little while later. Mary Ann asleep in her chair. Erin slipped out of bed and went down the hallway. She found Loomis and Michael.

"Hi", Erin replied quietly.

**Author's Note: Short chap but they can't always be long. The story will be long though. Read and Review! **


	9. Nov 10 & 11

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween story! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Chapter Nine: Nov 10 - Nov 11

(A/N: This chapter is takes place Thursday night through Friday morning)

Dr. Loomis came home feeling exhausted. He hadn't gotten anywhere with Michael. It had been two weeks but the silence was deepening. Michael rarely talked but Loomis knew he had to keep trying. He came into the living room, he found Erin sitting at the coffee table, apparently she had found his wooden chess board. She was playing with the pieces.

"Where's Mary Ann?" Loomis asked.

"She went home. I think I scared her", Erin muttered.

Loomis put down his bag and jacket in of the chairs. He sat down on the couch, directly behind Erin.

"What do you mean, you scared her?" Loomis asked softly.

"She put me to bed a half an hour ago. I had a dream. The next thing I know, I woke up and I was stabbing my pillow with a knife", Erin said quietly.

Loomis sat back. He then sat up.

"What was your dream about?" He asked.

Erin looked up at him, "I don't remember".

Loomis thought for a moment, _"Michael has no recolection of what happend but for some reason she does but she couldn't possibly know. She was no where near him when the murders took place. But she doesn't sleep walk". _

"Come on, it's late", Loomis said taping her shoulder.

Erin followed him upstairs. Loomis would wait all night if he had to but eventually, she did fall back to sleep. Erin did nothing else. Loomis finally went to bed. Around two am, Loomis woke up. He had gone to bed dressed from the night before. Just in case. Erin was standing in his bed room door way. A razor in one hand and a mouse in the other. Her pajama's were blood stained.

"I didn't mean to", She cried.

Loomis pinched the bridge of his nose. He got out of bed and took the razor and dead mouse from her. Loomis put both the razor and mouse in the trash bin. Erin changed into clean cloths.

"I think you should go back to bed", Loomis replied.

"I have to go see Michael", Erin exclamied.

"It's two in the morning", Loomis reminded her.

"Don't you want to find out what's happening to me?" Erin asked.

She made a good point. But Loomis was able to make a deal with her. He'd sit with her while she went to sleep. And around nine O'clock, they'd go see Michael. Erin agreed and went back to bed. Loomis stiffled a yawn as he watched her sleep. Seven hours later, they were in the car.

"Have you ever seen Michael kill an animal before?" Loomis asked.

"No", Erin muttered.

Loomis was beginning to think both children were going to be difficult. Upon entering the building, two doctors were trying to hold Michael while a third doctor was perparing a syeringe.

"What's going on?" Loomis asked.

"He was trying to get away", Dr. Wynn replied walking past the doctors.

Erin ran past Loomis and Wynn. She took hold of the doctor with the syeringe and bit down on his wrist. The other two doctors let go of Michael. Michael and Erin backed away from the doctors.

"She bit me", the doctor cried out.

Erin and Michael quietly went into the big room with the chairs and tables. Loomis and Wynn just looked at each other.

"You're going to have to control her or keep her out of his hospital", Wynn replied.

"I think you should keep an eye on your patients", Loomis snapped back.

Loomis didn't know what to do. If one of the children felt something, the other felt it. That was their connection. It was like they shared the same thoughts or they could just read each other. Loomis didn't know. It was inhuman.

_"What am I going to do?" _Dr. Loomis thouhgt.

**Author's Note: Another great chapter. READ & REVIEW! **


	10. Nov 21

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween story! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Chapter Ten: Nov 21

Michael hadn't seen Erin in days since she bit one of the orderlies. He had kept busy making paper mache masks. He stayed up half the time, even past 1 am. He didn't feel tired, when he did, he couldn't sleep. It was night now, not that he could tell. He stood in the middle of his room, staring that the masks he'd made so far. He picked up one of the darker, more scarier ones. He put it on. He got down on his knees and crawled under his bed. He had stolen a pair of metal scissors. Michael stood up and put the scissors behind his back. He hid where the door would open. There was click and the door to his room opened.

"Michael?" the orderly asked.

The orderly walked into the room, Michael stepped out from behind the door. He raised the scissors and stuck the scissors into the orderly's back. Michael pulled the scissors out and stuck him again. The orderly fell to the floor. Micahel raised the scissors again and stuck them into the back of the orderly's neck. Blood spilled over the floor. The orderly spluttered and chocked. Blood dripped down from his mouth. Michael stepped over him and left his room.

From the window at the other end of the hall, there was a thunderstorm going on outside. Another orderly was backing out of another room. Michael walked up behind him and stabbed him in the small of his back. The orderly fell backwards onto the floor. Michael put the scissors into his throat and left the scissors there. Michael walked away and down the stairs to the next floor. There wasn't anyone down here, except Taylor.

"Mikey, what are you doing up this late?" Taylor asked.

"Bathroom", Michael muttered.

Michael walked passed the janitor. He went into the men's room, which read: Employees Only. Michael silently went into one of the stalls and took a piss. After flushing, he zipped up his pants. He climbed up onto the toilet and waited. The door to the men's room opened. Foot steps stopped at the sinks. Michael got off the toilet and stepped down onto the floor. He pushed the stall door open. One of the doctors was at the sink, washing his hands. Michael went up to him and kicked him in the shin.

He kicked him again. The doctor fell and landed on the bathroom floor. Hitting his head. Blood ran down his temple. Michael found a pen on the doctor's person, Michael clicked the pen, he raised it and stabbed the doctor right in the forehead. After a few seconds, Michael emerged from the bathroom. He kept walking down the hallway. The lights over head flickered. Michael was oblivious to the storm going on outside. One of the doctors offices was empty. Michael went in. He found a booklet. It was full of numbers.

He scanned the book until he found Dr. Loomis's number. He took the pen, he used on the doctor and wrote the number down on a sticky note. Afterwards, he placed the sticky note in his pants pocket. He left the doctor's office and went back into the men's room. Michael put the pen back in the doctor's pocket. Michael left the restroom and went back upstairs. He walked past the dead orderly. When he reached his room, Michael, with all of his strength, dragged the first dead orderly out into the hallway.

Michael went back into his room and shut the door, the door automatically relocked it's self. Michael laid on his bed. Downstairs, Dr. Andrews found the doctor in the bathroom. Andrews alerted several others. They also found the two orderlies. Taylor was questioned but he kept his mouth shut about seeing Michael.

"What does he mean he didn't see anyone?" Wynn asked.

"Dr. Hastings and the two orderlies have grave yard shifts. It looks like all three committed suicide", Andrews replied.

"This was not suicide Dr. Andrews. Some one got out and fucking killed these men. And I'm going to find whoever did this, damn if it takes me months", Wynn said.

Michael and some of the other patients were taken to the other rooms for questioning. Of course, Michael played mute during the duration of the questioning. The other three patients, who were his age, were an insomniac, a schizophrenic and a suicide attempt person. Michael didn't care for these three people. They didn't mean anything to him. Not in the way Erin did. She had a meaning. Whatever is was, Michael couldn't tell but he cared for her. After the questioning, Michael silently slipped away. The orderly who had been in charge of them, looked like a zombie.

Michael wondered the building. Quietly observing every hallway, room, and exit. He then made his way back to the group, nobody didn't even notice he had gone off. Passing a cart, he swiped a couple of forks. When he got back to his room, he noticed someone sitting on his bed.

"Hi Michael", Erin replied.

Michael grinned and put the forks on the table.

"When did you get here?" He asked quietly.

"Dr. Loomis heard about the killings", Erin said.

She slid off the bed and walked up to him. Putting her arm around his.

"I could hear them screaming", She whispered.

Michael looked at her, "I heard you scream a few nights ago. I started screaming but then calmed down".

"I killed a mouse. Just like you did when we were eight", Erin replied.

They stood by each other, letting the sounds of the rain outside take over the atmosphere. Footsteps echoed behind them. It was the janitor, Taylor.

"Dr. Loomis is looking for ya", Taylor replied.

Erin nodded and then turned to Michael, "I have to go".

Michael nodded and kissed her cheek. Erin smiled and left. Shutting the door behind her. Michael stared at the door. Anger, overwhelmed him. He didn't want her to go. How could they take her away from him? He stared down at the forks. Next chance he got, more of them would pay.

**Author's Note: Hi. I'm really sorry about not updating. My computer crapped out on me and I was away for the weekend. I promise I won't take so much time next time. Read and Review. **


	11. Loomis's Notes

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween story! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Chapter Eleven: Loomis's Notes

_Behind those eyes, there is nothing. A blank stare. Looking at the wall. Not looking at the wall. Looking past the wall. Total darkness. Those eyes harbor nothing. They are empty. They will be empty always. No sense of what is right or wrong. Then, then there are the second pair of eyes. Full of wonder. Mystery. Compassion. A bright light that is lite by a single candle. Those eyes are full of hope. A small hope. Looking at the wall. Seeing things dancing across the wall. Behind those eyes, there is life. _

_They are so much alike. And yet different. One talks, the other listens. They understand their wants, needs, secrets, food, water, sleep, anything and yet...there is fear, sadness, anger, hunger, love, and joy but only one expresses such emotions, whilest the other feeds them. Yin and Yang, light and dark, hot and cold, two sides of the same coin. In their world, these children believe themselves to be the only ones on this planet. _

_I tried, at one point, to see them together. But they wouldn't say or do anything with me in the room. I left the room and watched them. They talked to each other for an hour or so. Or at least Michael talked. Erin just sat and listened intently. Erin usually did the talking. She seemed so...smitten with him. I couldn't understand why. Then I thought back to the day I saw them kissing. To me they are nine years old. To them, they could experiment however they wanted to. As I watched them, I knew I wouldn't get anywhere if I had to leave the room and not hear what they were talking about. _

_They must have some kind of mind link. A invisible connection. But it goes off like a timer. Dr. Wynn told me about the little incident. Two orderlies and a doctor, dead. I assumed Michael was the one who had done it. Dr. Wynn agrees. I'd stop letting Erin come with me to the hospital but Mary Ann won't baby sit anymore. I thought keeping her and Michael seperated, one of them would crack and all of this would be over. But Erin had some hallusination and knifed her pillow. _

_Anyway, I'm seeing both of them now. Two different sessions. I've been seeing Michael for weeks, he never talks unless I ask him a question but his answers are always short. Erin talks but mostly about Michael. I tried changing the subject but then decided that to understand Michael, I had to listen to what she had to say. I ask Michael about Erin but he doesn't really respond. He asks about her, that's it really. _

_I never thought I'd have to work so hard in my life. Not this hard anyway. _

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the shortness. I promise, next chapter will be long and interesting. R &R! **


	12. The Four Year Stretch

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween story! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Chapter Twelve: The Four Year Stretch

(A/N: I'm skipping ahead to Michael and Erin being thirteen. I want to keep the story moving. Hope nobody minds).

Erin looked at herself as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Brushing her hair for the hundredth time. She had been living with Dr. Loomis since she was nine years old. She didn't know how she got away with no schooling and no real way of living. She was now thirteen years old. Her dark red hair was longer, her face was less child like and she had grown up in so many different ways. Puberty was harsh, especially the hormones.

She set the brush down on the bathroom sink and just stood there, looking at herself. This was the first day in four years she was going back to the sanitorium. She hadn't seen Michael since they were nine. The last time she had seen him was December 31st, four years ago. The date today was October 30. It was exactly two hours until midnight. Erin listened to the silent house. The good doctor was asleep, thankfully. Erin wished she didn't have to disobey Loomis but there was no other way. She tip-toed downstairs and out the front door. Dressed in a long sleeve gray shirt and baggy blue jeans.

Erin got into Loomis's car and turned it on. She peeled out of the drive way and headed towards Smith's Grove. Most thirteen year olds weren't supposed to know how to drive but she wasn't like most thirteen year olds. After arriving at the Sanitorium, she parked the car. One of the guards let her in, he was a night shift guard and looked as though he were a newby. Erin thanked him and went up to the second floor. She took a bobby pin from her jeans pocket and picked the lock.

"Michael?" Erin asked quietly, tapping lightly on the door.

There was small movement from inside. The door opened. Michael's hair had grown longer and looked unrulier than before. His clothes were slightly baggier too. He looked as though he hadn't eaten and his skin was slightly paler than normal. Erin walked passed him and he shut the door. The lock re-locked as the door shut. Seeing each other, they hugged, which felt awkward at the most. They pulled apart slowly, their eyes meeting briefly. Then, as though like a magnet, their lips locked together. Their lips felt natural against each other, as though they were meant to be together. And it felt...okay. More than okay. They held each other more then in a hugging gesture.

_ Tell me how I'm gonna make it, you're the one I can't forget. It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends. When I try to face it when I wake up, I hate the way reality sets in. God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely. _

The aching fever between them began to boil. They both could feel it. They weren't children any more and they weren't adults. But feeling the heartache and the tension, they couldn't resist. It was innocence and it was something new, a new feeling for both of them. Michael felt nothing towards anyone but he felt something towards her. He couldn't describe the emotion, emotions were not in his vocabulary. But kissing her felt genuine and good. Somewhat relaxing and somewhat appealing.

_Romeo and Juliet are together in eternity....Romeo and Juliet, 40,000 men and women everyday...like Romeo and Juliet. 40,000 men and women everyday...redefine and happiness. Another 40,000 men and women everyday...we can be like they are. Come on baby...don't fear the reaper. Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper. Baby I'm your man...  
_

Clothing began to be removed as they held onto each other, continuing to kiss. Erin put her arms around Michael as he unzipped her jeans. His hands running along her waist. Her skin was soft under his fingers. Erin relaxed under his touch. She kicked off her sneakers, letting them roll away and hit the floor with a slight _plop. _Michael was already barefoot. He began taking off his own jeans, letting them fall to his feet. Erin let her hands fall to her own jeans, she pushed them and let them fall to her feet. Without pulling apart, they stepped out of their jeans, kicking their pants aside, they sat on the bed.

_All I wanna do is make love to you, say you will, you want me too. All I wanna do is make love to you. I've got loving arms to hold on to. All I wanna do is make love to you, one night of love was all we knew. All I wanna do is make love to you, I've got loving arms to hold on to. _

Erin and Michael lay on the bed. The nature of their needs unfolding. Their kisses became much more passionate, a hunger which was unfolding within Michael. Her frame lay beneath him and she held onto him, as though her life depended on it. Their innocence began to melt away with every grasp and caress. Every kiss, every touch. Every movement. The natural element and tender smoothness. The ever lasting light of innocence slipped away. No longer children and no longer within the human realm of early adolescence. It seemed only like a few minutes but time stopped for no man.

Erin found herself laying her head on Michael's shoulder moments later. She seemed tired and it looked as though she had fallen asleep. Michael had also fallen asleep. Erin let her eyes close once more. The door to Michael's room opened. An orderly came in wheeling a cart, with a tray of food on it.

"Here you go Michael, break...fast", The orderly stopped where he was.

The orderly backed out of the room, he hurriedly went down the hallway and down the stairs. Running down the corridor, he almost collided with Dr. Wynn and Dr. Loomis. Both doctors looked taken aback. The orderly stopped and tried not to fall over.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Wynn asked.

"Both of them....were naked", the orderly replied in absolute shock.

Dr. Loomis need not ask _who _or _whom _he was talking about. Dr. Loomis rushed up to the second floor and down to Michael's room. He pushed the cart out to the hallway and almost fell over. There were Michael and Erin, for the world to see.

"Dear god", Loomis muttered and went back out into the hallway.

Loomis shut the door to Michael's room and went back down stairs. Erin re-awoke to the sound of the door closing. Michael was now staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't notice Loomis walk in but he had just woken up, as Erin had.

"Happy Halloween", Erin muttered quietly.

"Happy Halloween", Michael whispered in a raspy voice.

**Author's Note: Hello Readers! Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I hope you like it. Read and Review! **


	13. Hospital Visit

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween story! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Chapter Thirteen: Hospital Visit

Loomis was unsure what to say. He had been horrifide to learn that Michael and Erin had proticapated in sexual intercourse, for lack of better words. The good doctor had driven Erin back to Haddonfield to the Memorial Hospital. They were sitting in the waiting room, waiting to see Erin's regular doctor, Dr. Seeton. Erin was causually looking through the newspaper. She hadn't been home in ages. Nothing had changed. Loomis looked over at her, she hadn't talked or said anything to him the entire car ride. Dr. Seeton came out to greet them.

"You must be Dr. Loomis", Dr. Seeton replied shaking Loomis's hand.

"Yes. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving Ms. Parker a examination?" Loomis asked.

"The last time I had a routine check up was when I was nine", Erin piped up.

"Well, why don't the both of you come with me then", Dr. Seeton said smiling.

They followed him to a room, mainly used for routine check ups to make sure you're healthy. Erin sat down on the bed. Dr. Seeton and a nurse came in and shut the door behind them. Dr. Seeton checked Erin's ears, lungs, heart beat, vision and she seemd perfectly fine.

"You're perfectly healthy", Dr. Seeton replied.

"Doctor, Erin and another patient of mine..they..", Dr. Loomis couldn't seem to find a "medical" term for the word: sex.

Dr. Seeton looked at Erin. Erin just rolled her eyes.

"Michael and I put the finger in the hole", Erin replied, making a "O" with one hand and puting her index finger through it.

Dr. Seeton and the nurse who was with him, looked as though they were about to fall over. The nurse looked shocked but not as shocked as Loomis was. Erin didn't see what the big deal was. She and Michael had come up with the term all on their own. That's what they called 'sex'.

"Erin, do you think I could check you over?" Dr. Seeton asked and then added, "Or I could have a nurse check. Just to be safe?"

Erin backed away from him, "I am not taking my clothes off and can't Dr. Loomis check?"

"Erin, I'm not that kind of doctor", Loomis replied.

"Well, you should be", Erin exclaimed.

"Erin, maybe if Dr. Seeton and Dr. Loomis leave, I could have a couple of our nurses take a look at you. It's just for safety reasons", the nures said clamly.

"I want Dr. Loomis to stay", Erin begged.

"Dr. Loomis can't help you. He's not that kind of doctor", the nurse replied.

"Well I'm not staying in this room with a bunch of strangers", Erin said.

Dr. Seeton rubbed the bridge of his nose. They weren't getting anywhere. Dr. Seeton, Loomis and the nurse left the room. Erin pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs. It was an hour or so when Loomis came back in, the nurse followed him in.

"What's going on?" Erin asked.

"I'm going to check. Dr. Seeton showed me what to do", Loomis replied.

He was uncomfortable and more so because she seemed okay with him doing the check up routine. The nures took out a needle and put it into Erin's arm.

"This will sting but it will help", the nurse said.

"Please don't let them put me to sleep", Erin begged looking at Loomis.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. Do you think I'd let anything happen to you? You'll be fine", Loomis reassured her.

Erin was sadated within minutes. Loomis proformed the routine check up with much uncomfortable feelings. After it was over, Erin came to. She sat up.

"Can I have my pants?" Erin asked the nurse.

Erin didn't even care that Loomis was still in the room, she slid off the bed and put her underwear and pants back on. She turned back to Loomis almost immediately.

"So? Am I okay?" Erin asked.

"Healthy", Loomis replied.

Erin hugged him and thanked him for doing the routine. She waited out in the waiting room while Loomis talked with Dr. Seeton. On the car ride home, Erin seemed much more chatty. More happy. When they got to Smith's Grove, Erin went to find Michael. Loomis found Dr. Wynn in his office.

"How was the routine?" Wynn asked.

"She's fine. I did the routine", Loomis replied.

"I think she's got a crush", Wynn said.

"Yeah I know, Michael", Loomis exclaimed.

"Not Micheal. You, she's got a doctor/patient crush", Wynn said.

"She's not techiqually my patient", Loomis pointed out.

"Well, watch yourself Sam. Wouldn't want Myers to find out", Wynn replied smirking.

"I don't care whether Michael knows about Erin's check up", Loomis said.

"Not about the routine. You don't want him to get jealous of you. You may be here to help him but your mostly with Erin. And Michael doesn't get to see her as much. You don't really want a psychopath after you, do you?" Wynn asked.

"Michael doesn't have one emotion in his body", Loomis pointed out.

"Except the one that he reserves for Erin. Loomis I just want you to be careful. Don't get involved with her", Wynn replied.

Loomis just rolled his eyes and left his collegue's office. Like he needed to here a friend to tell him to do something he would never do. Loomis found Erin talking to Michael, he watched them for a second. Maybe something in Wynn's words made sense. Loomis shook his head of such a riddiculous idea. Michael and Erin shared a brain, Michael would know, no matter how many miles apart they were.

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the long wait update. Please don't hate me but I'm thinking a little Erin/Loomis thing going on and that won't happen for a while but I'm crazy. I'm keeping the Michael/Erin pairing, they end up together, don't worry. I just like Dr. Loomis and Donald Pleasence was a cute Loomis in the orginal Halloween movies. Okay, READ AND REVIEW! **


	14. Until We Meet Again

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween story! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Chapter Fourteen: Until We Meet Again

Loomis sat across from Michael. Michael's face looked like something carved from stone. His features unmoving. His eyes looked dark, his skin looked lighter than normal. His hair had become darker also. He wasn't even looking at the doctor. Dr. Loomis was sure he wasn't even looking at anything, just staring into space. It had been almost eight years to the day that Michael had been brought to Smith's Grove.

"Michael, do you know what day it is?" Loomis asked.

No response.

"Michael, there's someone here who wants to talk to you", Loomis replied.

Still no answer.

Loomis got up and went over the door and opened it. Erin came in. She had changed dramatically as well. She seemed thinner, less isolated but much more quiter than usual. She sat down opposite from Michael. Loomis felt sorry for both of them. He had tried to keep them apart, tried to reason with one or the other. There was no reason. If one felt something, so did the other. They shared a deep connection that would last forever, Loomis didn't want to think about what would happen if one of them died.

"Hi Michael", Erin said.

She put one of her hands on the table. Michael's eyes made a slight movement. He lifted one of his hands off his lap and placed his hand on hers. Erin had cut the top of her hand with a razor two days ago. When Loomis asked why she had done it, her exact response had been that Michael was having a bad day. So her punishment had been because he was having an off day. Loomis couldn't believe it. Michael's fingers scanned across the still visible scars.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked.

"I accidently cut myself", Erin muttered.

Loomis couldn't believe they didn't know what they did had consequences. He bit his tongue and said nothing. They wouldn't understand. He knew they wouldn't. Both looked like they hadn't slept in days. It was like some kind of horror movie in Loomis's opinion. Loomis put a hand on Erin's shoulder.

"Looks like it's time for me to go", Erin said pulling her hand away.

Michael just sat there as she stood up. She headed for the door and then turned to look at him one more time.

_Do you still remember. How we used to together, believe in love has said to me. Both of us were love in the sun. Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave ya,we'd only just begun. Hasta Manana, Always be mine. __Viva forever, I'll be , like the forever, for the moment,ever searching for the one. _

"I'll wait out in the car", Erin replied to Loomis.

Erin walked down the hallway, towards the exit. Her eyes gazed downwards. And they came. The warm droplets of tears. Her heart was breaking for both of them. She didn't want to say anything. Not about what she was going to do or about to do or what she did. Infidelity should be a word in her vocabulary. She wasn't a bad person nor would she do anything to hurt anyone but the choice had been oen, it had been tere, offered even and she had taken the offer. She stood by the exit listening to Michael's screams of protest. Apparently they were trying to take him back to his room without so much as a word of good-bye to her.

Erin held her breath and pushed open the door. Letting the warm October air hit her in the face, like the back of a hand. Loomis was at her side almost a minute later. His expression hadn't changed. He looked absolutley half awake in her opinion.

"I feel aweful. I don't think I could go back", Erin replied.

"You have to. For the both of us. There is no way he can escape from here", Loomis said, his hands in his pockets.

"And what if he does? I still care about him. I want to help him", Erin exclaimed.

"Going back to Haddonfield is the best thing you can do for him", Loomis answered, pushing the matter.

"It's you I'm worried about. What if your here one night and he does get out and he goes after you. He doesn't have to know", Erin replied.

"Fine. But you can't see him, talk to him, anything. You'll stay at home, find something to occupy yourself with", Loomis said.

"Reading seems to be the best medicine for that", Erin pointed out.

Loomis was beside himself. Letting her stay even after making a point of sending her back to Haddonfield. But then something crossed his mind. What if Michael did escape the sanitorium and did go to Haddonfield. Erin would be out of reach of anyone to help her. Loomis felt better if she was close by. In a way, he did care about her.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. A little Erin/Loomis here but don't worry Erin and Michael do get together. Next chapter introduces Laurie Strode and her two friends, Annie and Lynda. Then of course the story sets the stage for HALLOWEEN. READ AND REVIEW! **


	15. Haddonfield October 30

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween story! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Chapter Fifteen: October 30, 1978

Laurie Strode was just like any other teenage girl. Except she was smarter then most. Her hair was a brownish blond, her eyes were a brownish blue, she was skinny and long legged. Her hair was parted and held back by homemade barrettes. Her hair was shoulder length and wavy. She was dressed for school. Dark blue bell-bottoms, gray converse sneakers, dark red t-shirt and a dark gray zip up hooded sweatshirt. She shouldered her school bag and went downstairs.

Her best friends, Annie Bracket and Lynda Pike were waiting for her. Annie was shorter than the other two girls. She had dark coffee brown hair. Her hair was past her shoulders and had thousands of ringlets. She had several freckles as well. Her eyes were a light brown. Annie was dressed in light blue bell-bottoms, yellow converse, white collared shirt with yellow sweater vest. The sleeves of her shirt were rolled up just above the elbow. She had a watch on her left wrist. Lynda had dyed her hair so many times, you couldn't tell if she was a blond or a brunet. Lynda had straight dirty blond hair. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a mint green leather jacket. A black leather skirt with black leggings and pink heeled shoes.

"Bye mom, bye dad", Laurie called to her parents, who were in the kitchen.

Laurie, Lynda and Annie left the Strode house and headed off to school. They had been walking to school together since...forever. Lynda and Annie walked on either side of Laurie, like she was their leader or something.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night", Lynda replied applying lipstick.

"Laurie and I have to babysit", Annie pointed out.

"And I don't feel sorry for either one of you", Lynda said putting her lipstick away.

"Yeah but it's all Paul's fault. He got himself grounded. So, babysitting is the next best thing", Annie replied shrugging.

"Hey, why don't we babysit together. I'm babysitting Tommy Doyle", Laurie exclaimed.

"That would be great. I'm babysitting Lyndsay Wallace, she lives across the street", Annie said.

"Well, sorry I can't join you. Bob's making his commitment to me tomorrow night", Lynda replied.

When the girls got to school, a good fifteen minutes later, Lynda went off to find her boyfriend, leaving Annie and Laurie to get to class on time. The two girls sat in the back of the class room. Which were great seats.

"So, about Saturday night, are you going to the dance?" Annie asked.

"I don't think so", Laurie replied.

"Oh come on. I'm going to look like a total dubber if you don't go", Annie exclaimed.

She gave her best friend the puppy dog face.

"Fine. I'll think about it", Laurie said, finally giving in and laughing.

"You can give me your answer tomorrow night", Annie replied.

Later that day, at lunch. Lynda, Laurie and Annie decided to spend lunch in the art room. A couple of guys came in and sat down. Finishing homework and talking. Laurie tried to act interested in her sandwich.

"Isn't that Ben Trammer?" Lynda asked.

Annie eyed Laurie and saw that Laurie was blushing furiously.

"Lynda knock it off", Annie muttered.

The boys left after about an hour and then the bell rang. The girls walked back to class but they decided to skip it so Lynda could have a cigarette. The class was being taught by a sub, so it didn't matter if they showed up or not.

"You like Ben Trammer, I knew it", Annie squealed happily, throwing one arm up in the air.

"Annie, don't let everyone else know", Laurie muttered.

"Yeah, wouldn't want Ben to find out", Lynda replied puffing on her cigarette.

"Besides, he probably doesn't even like me", Laurie said.

"Well, with all the baby sitting you do, you never have time to go out", Annie pointed out.

"Thanks", Laurie mumbled.

"Don't take it personally", Annie replied putting her arm around Laurie's shoulder.

"Yeah, nothing bad ever happened from babysitting", Lynda said putting out her cigarette.

The three girls decide to head to their next class. Laurie couldn't stop thinking about what Lynda had said, _nothing bad ever happened from babysitting. _Then why did Laurie have a strange feeling that something was about to happen. Something her teacher had said earlier that day, _fate never changes. _

**Author's Note: This was a quickie. I just want everyone to get acquainted with our heroine and her two best friends. More Erin/Michael next. Read and Review!  
**


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween story! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**Greetings from Haddonfield ! I'm sorry to disrupt this story but I'm busy with college and Thanksgiving is Thursday. I know How patient you've all been. And I'm taking forever. Halloween: The Beginning is going on a hiatus until further notice. Don't worry, I love Michael Myers more than the next person, I will update when I get a second. I'm not always at my computer and I'm terribly sorry. **

**I want to thank those who have reviewed so far ! You've been wonderful !  
**


	17. Evil Escapes

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween story! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Chapter 16: Evil Escapes

It was raining, an unbelievable down pour. Erin sat in the drivers seat, she didn't want Loomis driving. They were going to Smith's Grove to pick up Michael and take him to a federal prison to be locked up forever. Erin hadn't been quit herself and she hadn't seen Michael in a couple of years. Not since they were fifteen. Six years. They were both twenty one now and she could still feel him. Loomis sat beside her in the passenger seat, he was staring out the windshield, into the dark rainy night.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Loomis asked.

"Yes", Erin answered but she was uncertain if she really was.

As they drove along the familiar road, Erin felt the bottom of her palms sweat. She was nervous and she had a right to be. She hadn't been at Smith's Grove in six years. She had spent most of her time studying up on nurse type things, so she could travel with Loomis. All she was able to really do was carry a first aid kit, she hadn't done any real training. But she was good enough in Loomis's eyes. There was a conflict of interest in the relationship she and Loomis had started, because she wasn't able to be with Michael, she had fallen for the doctor who had taken her in when she was nine years old. But in all realistic detail, her heart still yurned for Michael.

As they pulled up the drive way leading up Smith's Grove, the rain seemed to let up. This seemed to be a good sign. Lightning struck across the sky and then thunder. Erin shivered and almost went off the road and into the metal fence. Luckily Loomis grabbed the wheel before she did. It began to spit rain agan and they drove further. Loomis glanced out his window, Erin slowed down to see what the doctor was staring at. On the right side of the fence several patients, thirty or more were wandering about the grounds. Loomis told Erin to drive up to the gate. Erin stopped the car just a foot away.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't we just drive up?" Erin asked.

"Just stay here", Loomis replied and got out of the car.

Erin watched him nervously as he walked up to a white box where there was an emergency phone. Erin sat back, leaning her head back and letting her eyes close for just a few minutes. Neither Erin or Loomis noticed Michael stealthfully making his way towards the car. He climbed up onto the roof. He peered over the side and saw Erin sitting in the driver's side. He knocked on the window. Erin stirred and opened the door to see what had made that noise. Michael jumped down and placed a hand roughly her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Erin had been taken aback that she couldn't have screamed if she tried.

Loomis got off the phone just in time to see Michael getting into the car. The car made a U turn in the drive way and turned around. The car sped off down the drive and into the darkened rain. Loomis went to run after the car but it was no use. He knew Michael was heading to Haddonfield and it took Loomis a second or so to realize that Michael had taken Erin with him. Loomis turned and walked up to the Sanitorium on foot. Erin sat rigged in her seat. She seemed to be in some sort of comma but she was fully awake and aware what was going on. With an hour or so, they stopped at a truck stop.

Erin sat in her seat as Michael got out. She assumed he must have to use the bathroom but she assumed wrong. Michael followed a big guy wearing a blue zip up jump suite into the bathroom. Michael strangled him and stripped him of his clothing. Michael took off his hospital clothing and put on the blue jump suit. He also took off the guys shoes, luckily he and Michael had the same size feet. Michael came out of the bathroom five minutes later and got back into the car. They drove another few hours and arrived in Haddonfield before the sun began to rise.

By this time, Loomis had gotten to Dr. Wynn's office and the two had a little "chat" and Loomis was getting ready to leave to go look for Michael.

"Now where are you going?" Wynn asked.

"To Haddonfield. That's where Michael is going", Loomis replied.

"Haddonfield? That's 150 miles away, now Myers can't even drive", Wynn pointed out.

"He was doing pretty good last night. And I may have forgotten to mention that he took Erin Parker with him. That young woman is in danger. Now, I want you to make phone calls and tell them exactly who walked out of here last night", Loomis exclaimed.

Wynn didn't get a chance to make an argument because Loomis had left his office and was already making his way towards the parking lot.

**Author's Note: YA! I updated. Sorry for the long delay and the short chapter. But here we go! YA! More Erin/Michael next. R&R ! **


	18. Erin's POV

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween story! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Chapter 17: Erin's POV

_When I woke up, the sun was beaming in on me. Something smelled like mold and I swear my nose started to itch from a long ago allergy. I was laying on a lumpy piece of furniture. It was a couch and it was cold, much like the goosebumps running up my arms. I looked around the room, it was so familiar. Like a memory that was stored away like a photo. This is the very living room where Michael and I used to play with his bag of marbles. I remember those rainy days well. The world came back to me as I heard Michael standing in the doorway of the front hallway. I heard to faint voices outside. One was a child's, the other was a girl' then disappeared from ears reach. _

_I looked up as Michael came into the room. He was wearing a mask that was dirty powder white, two black holes were where the eyes were, a nose and a mouth. The mouth was a thin line, no expression. The mask also had brown hair that stuck out the back. He stared at me but there was something there that I alone could hear and see. I got up from the couch and wrapped my arms around his middle. His arms hung limp at his side as I did so. His body was so tight, so muscular. I felt his hand reach up and touch the back of my head, caressing my hair lightly. I felt his fingers pull my hair tie out. My hair fell from it's loose pony tail and down around my shoulders. He let the hair tie fall to the floor and there it stayed. _

_I let my face rest against his chest. I felt so bad for letting my love for him be kept hidden. But deep down, I still loved him. I knew I always would. Even from a young age, I knew. You can't go looking for Mr. Right, because he'll be somebody you'll never expect. Right then, I didn't know what we were doing back in Haddonfield but I would know soon enough. For right now, I just wanted to be with Michael. Michael led me out of the house back outside. It was bright out but the clouds were gray. Haddonfield always had that look around Halloween. That's something I forgot, it was Halloween. I smiled to myself. Michael and I hadn't been trick or treating since we were nine. I don't remember that night fondly though. All I knew was, that night changed our lives forever. But here we were, on Halloween. Michael was the only one who looked remotely dressed up for the occasion. _

_We got back into the car, I swung myself into the passenger seat. I shut the door as he walked around and got into the drivers seat. As he turned the car on, it took me a minute to notice that he could drive. I remember vividly when we were seven and we tried to drive my mom's car. Drove the damn thing right into a telephone pole. Michael and I had been sharing the drivers seat at the time. Luckily neither of us had died. I let myself rest against the seat as he drove us down the street. Michael looked at me every couple of seconds as he drove. He drove carefully and steady. Reading the speed signs and what not. I just stare out the windshield and straight ahead. I have no idea where he's taking us but I guess it doesn't matter. We pull up to Haddonfield High School a moment later. I duck down and Michael steps out. _

_He's just standing there like a crazy person. I can fit between the seat and the dashboard, just barely though. I watch him for a few minutes, he then gets back into the car. I climb back into my seat as he drives. We drive around for a while after that. Our next stop is the cemetery. I get out and follow him. We walk until we find his sister Judith's grave. Lovely. I guess I'm thinking more like a sane person than I used to. Michael looks over his shoulder at me. I feel my mind bend and twist. I help him move the grave stone into the trunk of the car. We take off minutes later. I feel weird, about taking the head stone but if it doesn't bother Michael, I won't let it bother me. I guess you can say Michael is the brain's of this outfit, I just go along with whatever he wants. It's always been like that. But I'm sure you know that by now. _

_I start nodding off a little. I didn't sleep that well, I don't remember sleeping last night anyway. I try not to nod off because I know Michael needs me. I rub my eyes as we pass the elementary school. A ten year old kid is being picked on by a couple of six graders, poor kid. The ten year old walks off down the side walk. We follow but then drive ahead. We pass the high school again and make a left turn. I duck down back between the seat and dashboard. We're now following three high school girls. One of which, I had heard earlier that morning. We follow them and one of them yells at Michael for driving or something like that. I see Michael turn his head ever so slightly and then drive away slowly. I get back up into my seat but isn't long before I'm crawling into the back seat and nodding off. I wake up sometime later and Michael is getting back in. _

_I stare down at my wrist but I don't have a watch. Typical. My new year's resolution last year was to start to wearing a watch. Oh well. I climb back into the passenger seat just as we're stopping at a stop sign. Just ahead of us, cops are checking out the hard ware store. Someone must have broken in, too funny. I look over at Michael and he's calm and focused. I was out for a short period of time, I had no idea that we were following another car. It was late afternoon, early evening maybe. We followed the car onto a couple of streets and stopped just beside the curb. Then it dawns on me, we're stalking two teenage girls who are babysitting. I unbuckle my seat belt but Michael motions me to stay put. He gets out and sets out across the street. Something tells me I'm in for a long night. _

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chappy. But here's a POV that pretty much sums up a lot. But don't worry Michael, Dr. Loomis and Laurie's POV's are next and then the terror really begins. YA! READ AND REVIEW! **


	19. The Terror Begins

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween story! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Chapter 18: The Terror Begins

(A/N: HI! Sorry for the delay. Had to finish two other stories. Okay, this is where I add my own ingredients to the story. Here goes)

- - -

Tommy Doyle sat in front of the black and white television screen. His eyes glued to the screen as a fake looking space ship from the 1950's landed on a cheap set in Hollywood California. Tommy was only ten, so he really didn't care. Laurie set her bag and coat on the floor beside the couch. She sat down on the couch beside Tommy, he looked at her briefly, muttering a "hello" and then turning his attention back to the television set. As Laurie found herself entertained by the black and white screen, she seemed lost in her thoughts.

_I have had the strangest day. And I'm pretty sure this holiday is just getting to me. I thought I saw a guy wearing a mask standing on the other side of the street when I was at school. I saw him again when he drove past me, Lynda and Annie. Then I saw him in the bushes but Annie didn't even believe me. Then again in a neighbor's yard. God, I feel so stupid. Maybe it was just some guy walking around Haddonfield freaking everyone out. Oh and of course, I just had to tell Annie about Ben Trammer. Great one. Maybe I should keep my mouth shut. Speaking of keeping their mouth shut, Annie almost got us into trouble, shouting at that car like that. _

"Laurie, what's the boogie man?" Tommy asked.

Laurie was brought out of her thoughts by the ten year old sandy blond haired boy sitting beside her dressed an Astronaut. Laurie looked at him for a second. What do you tell a ten year old about the boogie man? Laurie had been babysitting Tommy Doyle for about two or so years now, not once had this subject come up. But before Laurie could answer him, the phone rang. Laurie got up and walked over to the other side of the couch. She picked up the phone.

"Doyle residence", Laurie replied.

"Hi Laurie, having fun? I am", Annie exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hi Annie. What are you up to?" Laurie asked.

"Making popcorn. By the way, I called Ben Trammer and he got really excited when I told him you wanted to go to the dance with him", Annie said.

Laurie groaned, "Jesus Annie! Now I feel like such an idiot. Call him back and tell him you were just kidding!".

"Sorry. Ben and the guys went out and won't be home until late", Annie replied laughing.

Tommy got up from the couch and walked over to the window. He watched different groups of kids walk past his house, laughing and carrying their bags of candy. Tommy sighed, wishing he could be apart of the festivities. He watched as the next group passed. Something or someone was standing across the street. A shadow of some sort. Tommy's eyes grew wide as the shadow walked out of sight.

"Laurie! Laurie! Laurie, it's the boogie man! He's outside!", Tommy screamed pulling on Laurie's arm.

Laurie cupped the phone on her shoulder and turned to Tommy. She peeked through the blinds but saw nothing but leaves pass by. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't see anything. Go watch tv", Laurie replied, dismissing Tommy's imagination.

Tommy sat down on the couch as Laurie got back on the phone with Annie.

"That was just Tommy", Laurie exclaimed.

- - -

Annie laughed as she stirred the butter that was boiling in the pot on the stove. Suddenly, bubbles exploded. Annie was hit with butter.

"SHIT!" Annie screamed, "I just made an effing mess, I'll call ya back".

Annie hung up the phone. In the other room, nine year old Lyndsay Wallace was also watching television. Her eyes glued to the television set. As Annie called for Lyndsay to get her a robe, Lyndsay just tuned her out. Behind Lyndsay and unknown to the nine year old, Michael was watching the television as well. His eyes staring at the black and white screen. He passed by the couch. Annie had found a white collared shirt that was hanging up just over the ironing board. She put it on. Michael slipped into the kitchen without her notice. Outside, Erin had gotten out of the car and crossed the street. She stood on one foot and then other, alternating feet, trying to figure out if she should follow Michael or not.

Annie balled her clothes up and went out onto the back room where the washer and dryer were. She put her clothes in with some soap and started the washer. In the kitchen, Michael opened one of the drawers and pulled out a knife. He shut the drawer and slipped back into the shadows. Erin decided to follow Michael. She approached the front door and knocked.

"Lyndsay, can you get that?" Annie asked.

Lyndsay groaned and got up. She went to the front door to find a red headed young girl standing the nine year old busy, Michael slipped into the wash room. Annie turned around but saw nothing.

"Who's there?" She asked quietly.

No answer. She shrugged. Lyndsay let Erin in, after Lyndsay asked who she was. The nine year old took Erin's hand and led to her the couch.

"My baby sitter is cleaning her clothes", Lyndsay replied.

Erin just nodded. Apparently to the nine year old girl, this young girl must be a friend of Annie's. Annie, however, would never be able to prove this. Just as Annie turned around to see whom Lyndsay had let in, thinking it was probably Lynda, Michael stepped in her way. Annie screamed, jumping Erin and Lyndsay.

"Annie!" Lyndsay cried and got up from the couch.

Erin grabbed Lyndsay around the waist. Pulling the child against her.

"Is there anyone else on the street who is babysitting?" Erin asked.

"Tommy Doyle is getting baby sat. But what about Annie?" Lyndsay asked.

Erin didn't want the little girl to know what exactly happened to her baby sitter. And at the same time, Michael didn't know she had left the car. Erin took Lyndsay's hand the two ran from the house and across the street. Tommy answered the door. Laurie came out from the kitchen, wearing an apron and covered in pumpkin guts.

"Lyndsay, where's Annie?" Laurie asked.

"She left me alone", Lyndsay lied.

Laurie sighed deeply. Tommy and Lyndsay went and sat on the couch. Laurie turned to Erin.

"Who are you?" Laurie asked.

"My name is Erin Parker. I was driving by and I saw her sitting outside", Erin said, lying only in part.

"Thanks. My friend is probably trying to sneak her boyfriend out", Laurie replied.

Erin left the house. She stood out in the dark for a moment. She then decided to go back across the street. She went around back and found a dead dog. She shivered a bit before walking around it. She went into the kitchen through the french doors. The stench of blood reached her nose, she waved it off and went to find Michael. He was coming down the stairs a moment later. He looked at her.

"You are so lucky I'm a good liar", Erin replied, folding her arms.

**Author's Note: 'K, sorry for the delay. Totally sorry! Read and Review! **


	20. Earlier That Night

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween story! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence/Strong Language

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Chapter 19: Earlier That Night

- - -

Dr. Loomis had arrived in Haddonfield earlier that morning. The town of Haddonfield was like a suburban nieghborhood watch, everyone knew everyone else and they looked out for each other. The little town had no idea what was lurking in the shadows and Loomis feared it was too late for Haddonfield. He got in touch with the guy who takes care of the cemetary and when they arrived, someone had taken Judith Myers's head stone. Loomis then went and saught out Sheriff Bracket. He found the sheriff at the local hardware store, apparently some kids had stolen a few items from the store.

Loomis told Sheriff Bracket why he was here in Haddonfield. Loomis also told the Sheriff about Erin. Around six thirty that evening (about the time the girls had gone to babysit), Loomis and Brackett had parked outside of the Myers house. They went in, Loomis, of course, going first. The house was empty and smelled of something aweful. The house's windows had been smashed, the paint had chipped and worn away, the metal drain on the upper level of the house had fallen off and everything in the inside of the house had been removed. There was no furniture, save of the battered old couch that still sat in the living room where it had sat since the night Judith Myers was killed.

"Do you smell that?" Bracket asked wrinkling his nose.

Loomis took a wiff of whatever the smell was and whatever Bracket was referring to. It did smell. The stench of a dead animal. Loomis and Bracket poked into the living room, exactly where the smell was elevating from. It was a dog. The dog lay on it's side, head snapped at an angle and it was ripped open.

"He got hungry", Loomis muttered and placed his hand over his mouth to keep from vomiting.

"No man could do that. It was probably a skunk", Bracket replied.

"Perhaps", Loomis responded in a sarcastic tone.

The two withdrew from the living room and went upstairs. The floor boards creeked as they made their way up. It was dark and dust floated upwards as they reached the top of the stairs. Loomis could barely see two inches in front of his face. Bracket took a flashlight from his belt and shined it around the hallway. He and Loomis went into Judith's bedroom.

"It happened in here", Loomis exclaimed, gesturing with his hands, "She was sitting right here".

"He killed his sister. Why didn't he kill Erin Parker?" Bracket asked.

"I've told you. Erin Parker was Michael Myers best friend. They went everywhere together, they were inseparable. I've tried to figure out exactly why Michael didn't kill her. He had many chances. Oppertunities. I was told there was nothing left. No rhym or reason. No distiction of right or wrong. Behind those eyes is something evil. He's evil on two legs. Yet, there is still a connection between Michael Myers and Erin Parker. I thought I cut the cord years ago. Thought I could make her forget about him", Loomis replied.

"I'll call it in", Bracket said.

"No. They'll search for him on every corner, they'll look for him in every house. Just tell your men to keep their eyes open and mouths shut", Loomis exclaimed, waving a hand airily.

"Alright. I'll be back here in two hours", Bracket replied, the sheriff then turned to the doctor, "How do you know he'll come back here?"

"He's been here once tonight. He'll be back", Loomis answered.

Loomis followed the Sheriff back downstairs and out onto the front lawn. The doctor had never done a steak out. It was about seven now maybe later. Loomis didn't know and really didn't care. Keeping watch to see if Michael would come back to the house was his priority. After Bracket left, Loomis stood on the other side of the bushes, hands deep in his tan trench coat pockets. It was quite windy but the weather wasn't going interrupt his job. Not many people were on this street, which was a good thing. He didn't want anyone to see that he was just standing there, loitoring as some people called it. Loomis wondered whether Erin was alright or not. Talking about her earlier made his throat all dry. Though the doctor wounldn't admit it, he knew she was the only one who could probably stop Michael.

But unfortunately, Loomis knew it was too late for that. Nothing could possibly stop Michael, not now and not ever.

- -

**Author's Note: Hi. Merry X-Mas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! I'm so sorry about not updating. I've been very busy these past few weeks. It's just been crazy. I was hopping to have this story done before January but don't get your hopes up. Thank you for the reviews and thank you for reading. Some chapters are short and I apologize for that. My muse of writing has been lacking lately. If you enjoy my Halloween Stories and My Nightmare On Elm Street Stories, I am writing a story in the HANNIBAL category. Yes, my dear friend Hannibal Lecter is getting my full attention at the moment.  
**

**READ & REVIEW!  
**


	21. Something in the Shadows

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween story! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Chapter 20: Something in the Shadows

- - -

Annie hadn't called for an hour. Laurie was getting worried, that and she didn't know what time to put Lyndsay to bed. And it wasn't like Annie to up and leave Lyndsay by herself. Laurie didn't want either Tommy nor Lyndsay to see her worried, so she kept an air of calmness. It wasn't about a few minutes later that the phone had rang. Lynda and her boyfriend, Bob, were across the street looking for Annie. Laurie told Lynda that Annie went out and the she, Laurie, was watching Lyndsay. After talking to Lynda, Laurie decided to make more popcorn for the kids, boy this was going to be a long night.

- -

After Lynda got off the phone with Laurie, she turned to her boyfriend.

"Lyndsay is gone for the night and Annie went off to meet up with Paul", Lynda replied in an excited tone.

"Well, isn't that some good news", Bob said.

The two started to make out on the couch. All the lights in the house were off. Except for the one living room light. A shadow passed the living room, unnoticed. Michael went upstairs, checking everything in his surroundings. Erin was leaning against the wall, farthest away from the stairs. Michael walked over to her. He lifted up his mask, just so his mouth and the tip of his nose were exposed. Michael and Erin kissed, it wasn't by random choice or any sort of celebration. They both felt it. Erin let herself lean against him. Letting him hold her. Michael pulled away after a minute or so. He pulled the mask back on and went back to work. Erin knew he didn't want her here to see what he was planning to do. So she followed him quietly went down stairs.

She went into the kitchen and went out the back door. The air outside was cold and it was quiet. Deathly quiet. As she stood out in the darkened yard of the Wallace residence,while Lynda and her unsuspecting boy friend were being killed in the living room. Erin didn't feel the guilt or shame of not stopping it. It was as if her brain was only tuned into emotions she could handle. Death not being one of them. It was just like when she was younger, following Michael around like a little puppy, understanding and maybe not understanding everything. But all that was behind her. Her childhood felt like it was a million light years behind her. Michael could take care of himself, for now. Erin decided to take a walk, let her legs stretch and let herself enjoy what was left of the night.

- -

Michael stood over the bloody mess. Knife in his right hand, just in mid hair. The knife was glossy from the blood. Both Lynda and her boyfriend wore shocked expressions. Lynda was on the couch, on her stomach. Her boyfriend was on the floor, also on his stomach. Michael took two trips up stairs and placed the bodies with Annie's dead body. After all three bodies were taken upstairs, Michael walked around the house, listening to hear any signs from Erin. He turned off the lights, it was no use looking for her outside, it was too dark. In the back of his mind, Michael hopped she was somewhere safe. A small stab of anger waved over him of the thought of someone hurting her. Another thought appealed to him too, she might be asleep in the back seat of the car they'd stolen,this made him feel much calmer. He'd have to look of her later though, just in case.

- -

Having sent the kids upstairs to get ready for bed, Laurie picked up the phone and dialed the Wallace's number, no answer. And the lights had just turned off. Laurie felt a shiver run down her spine. Something about this night creeped her out. Laurie went upstairs to check on the kids, both Lyndsay and Tommy were asleep on the Doyle's queen sized bed. Laurie then went back downstairs, grabbing the house keys to the Doyle's house, Laurie opened up the front door and walked out onto the porch. It was a bit nippy but it was a warm air feel. Laurie closed the door behind her, hearing the lock click. With a small breath of bravery, Laurie Strode walked down the front steps, down the walk way, across the lawn and went across the street towards the darkened house.

- -

Dr. Loomis had been standing besides the bushes that were right beside the Myers's house. There had been no sign of Michael all night. Sheriff Bracket had come by not two minutes ago. Loomis had asked him to drive around a few more times. Loomis decided to see things for himself. So he had left his little steak out spot. The streets were heavily quiet, as though there were no souls in sight. Although, Halloween was not over, Haddonfield lay in a blanket of eerie silence. Just as Loomis rounded the next street, having walked about two blocks or so, he noticed someone walking in his direction. It was a redheaded someone.

"Dr. Loomis!"

Loomis was almost beside himself. He walked fast towards her as she stopped. He was right and he couldn't have mistaked her for anyone else. It was Erin. Erin had come to a hault when she had seen the doctor. Calling out his name in the quiet, almost betraying her emotionless voice. As the two stood on the sidewalk, she knew she was in big trouble.

"Where's Michael?" Loomis asked.

"I--I don't -", Erin started to say and no excuses came to mind.

"Never mind. Come on", Loomis replied.

She followed him in the direction she had just come. The least she could do was show him where the car, she and Michael had stolen, was parked. As they reached the car, about maybe a good thirty minutes later, Lyndsay and Tommy were coming down the side walk screaming. Neither seemed to notice Erin or Dr. Loomis. Erin felt an urge to run to see what was going on but Dr. Loomis grabbed her before she could do anything hasty.

"Stay out here", Dr. Loomis exclaimed.

- -

**Author's Note: Next chapter explains what happened thirty minutes before. Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with the holidays and what not. I'm back from holiday mode, I hope. Hope you all had a good holiday too. Thank you for the reviews. I'll be glad when this story is over though. R & R! **


	22. Shot But Not Dead

Author's Note: I know you've been waiting for a while for this. It's another Halloween story! This has nothing to do with my first three stories. But it has an Erin/Michael pairing. So enjoy!

Rated: M for Mature Adult Content

Genres: Horror/Friendship/Romance/Violence

Title: Halloween: The Beginning

Chapter 21: Shot But Not Dead

(A/N: OMG ! I am so sorry for keeping this going for so long. I have been so busy and I didn't mean to keep you waiting. It's February. Ugh. This is the last chapter. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thank you for your patience.)

- -

Laurie had crossed the street. Her legs feeling a little shaky. It was dark and she didn't like the feeling of the way the house looked in the shadows. The trees around her were rustling. Laurie took a deep sigh and walked up the front steps. When she reached the front door, she found it locked. Odd. Lauried rapped on the door and then peered into the window. She couldn't see anything. Going back down the front steps, she walked around the house to the back french doors. One of the doors were ajar.

"Annie", Laurie replied softly.

The house was just as quiet inside as it had been outside. Laurie stepped into the kitchen and walked across it. Her foot steps echoed against the linolium tiles. Leaving the kitchen, she steped out into the hallway between the kitchen and the front entrance. The living room just across the hall. Laurie looked into the living room, peering around.

"Okay guys, this isn't funny. You can come out now", She joked even though her voice quaked a little.

Laurie turned and looked up at the stairs, she took hold of the railing and started up the stairs. Her foot steps echoed even more as she climbed upwards. The stairs creaked beneith her feet. She stopped a couple of times listening for any sounds but she heard nothing and that's what bothered her. "Annie, Lynda?" Laurie asked aloud. Still nothing. She finally reached the top of the stairs. The door just across from where she was, was ajar. A light was glowing from within. Laurie's heart hammered as she reached for the door handle and gently pushed the door inwards.

The sight she came across was tramatic. Annie was laying on the bed, spread eagled, her face towards the ceiling. The head stone with Judith's name on it was at the head of the bed, resting against the head board. A pumpkin was on the night stand, a candle inside of it. Laurie covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She moved into the room, she leaned against what she thought was the wall. The closet door swung away and Bob, Lynda's boy friend, swung into Laurie. Laurie screamed seeing the knife that had been thrust into his chest. Laurie looked down to see Lynda on the floor of the closet, also dead. Laurie ran from the room and stood out in the hallway. She gasped for breath, tears slowly forming her eyes. But Laurie didn't notice the hallway closet that was open. Michael appeared a second later. Knife raised. Laurie turned and screamed.

She backed over the side of the banister and rolled down the stairs. Twisting her ankel in the process. She got up a second later as Michael came down the stairs. She limped towards the door but she forgot it was locked. Laurie then ran for the kitchen. Her ankel hurt from the pain but she was too scared to really care. Once outside again, she ran towards a neighbor's house and went to the front door.

"PLEASE HELP ME. SOMEONE HELP ME!", Laurie screamed.

The light in the window turned on and then turned off again. Laurie grabbed at her hair, crying harder. She then saw Michael emerge a moment later. She bee lined it towards the Doyle's house. But she had locked the front door. Laurie dug into her pockets, sobbing as she tried looking for her keys. No keys. Damn it!

"TOMMY! TOMMY OPEN THE DOOR!" Laurie screamed banging on the door.

Laurie picked up a pot that had a dead plant in it. She threw it up at the window, in which case the pot broke on impact. The light in the upper right hand corner of the house switched on. Tommy Doyle sleepily rubbed his eyes and went to the front door.

"Who is it?" Tommy asked.

"TOMMY IT'S ME. OPEN THE DOOR!", Laurie demanded.

Tommy opened the door and Laurie rushed inside, slamming the front door, locking it again. She told Tommy to get Lyndsay and hide up in the bathroom. Tommy went to argue but decided not too. Laurie turned off the lights after Tommy went back upstairs. She ducked down beside the couch, grabbing one of ther kniting needles from her bag. She could feel the cold shiver running down her spine as she inhaled and exhaled. Laurie didn't know how but she could feel that whoever was trying to kill her, had gotten inside the house. It was then that Michael emgered a second later. Laurie jumped up with cat like reflexes and stabbed Michael in the neck. Michael dropped his knife on the couch and fell over. Laurie peered over the couch to see if he was really dead. Satisfied he wasn't moving, she got up. Michael's hand twitched as Laurie headed up the stairs.

Laurie knocked on the bathroom door a second later, Tommy opened it.

"What's going on?", Lyndsay asked.

"Laurie was that the boogie man?" Tommy asked ignoring Lyndsay's question.

"He's dead", Laurie replied softly.

"You can't kill the boogie man", Tommy whispered.

Michael came over the top of the stairs, making the kids scream. Tommy re-shut the bathroom door in Laurie's face. Laurie ran for the bedroom, she hid in the closet. She shut the doors, using a bathrobe's tie to lock the doors together. She then grabbed a clothes hanger to defend herself. She heard footsteps reach the closet and then the doors started to shake. Laurie didn't know what to do, she was cornered. Michael bashed against the closet, breaking the closet doors. But only half of his body would fit through the hole in the doors. He tried reaching for Laurie but was poked in the eye by the coat hanger a moment or so later. He fell down again. Laurie got out of the closet and stepped over Michael's body. Dropping the coat hanger. She went to the bathroom door and knocked on it. Tommy and Lyndsay emerged a moment later.

"Now listen to me, I want you to go down to the Mackenzie's and tell them to call the police. Go", Laurie replied.

- -

Both children bolted down the stairs and out the front door. Leaving it wide open. As Lyndsay and Tommy were coming down the side walk screaming, neither seemed to notice Erin or Dr. Loomis. Erin felt an urge to run to see what was going on but Dr. Loomis grabbed her before she could do anything hasty.

"Stay out here", Dr. Loomis exclaimed.

He let go of her arm and started into the house. He went up the stairs two at a time. By the time he got up stairs, he saw Michael trying to strangle Laurie. Loomis raised his gun and waited for a good shot at Michael. Loomis pulled the trigger seconds later. Michael fell away from Laurie. Laurie collasped agains the wall. Loomis ignored her and went towards Michael. Michael stood in the shadows. Loomis fired again, 3...4....5...6...7, by the seventh shot, Michael fell over the side of the balcony that was off the bedroom. Loomis turned his back on the balcony and went to see if Laurie was alright.

"What's the boogie man?" Laurie asked quietly, hugging her legs.

"Actually...that was", Loomis replied.

- -

Erin heared gun fire. She couldn't stand here and do nothing. She raced towards the house, instead of going into the house, she ran to the back yard. There was nothing on the line. Erin looked around. She turned in a complete circle and then back in a clock wise manner. Her hair whipping around, brushing against her shoulders as her eyes fell over the yard. The shadows pressed against the surrounding trees.

"MICHAEL!" Erin called out.

There was nothing but darkness and the lights from the neighbors houses were turning on slowly. Loomis rushed out onto the balcony, he looked down but only saw Erin. Loomis felt his stomach drop and the fear slowly coming back. He breathed slowly and then swallowed hard. He heard Laurie crying softly, breaking down from the night's events. Police sirens were in the distance, cop cars searching the area. Loomis only looked down where Michael's body had been moments before.

"He's gone", Loomis exclaimed quietly.

- -

**AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have so many other stories to catch up on. I'm sorry I had to rush this last chapter. If you liked this story please look at my Nightmare on Elm Street stories and the one I'm slowly doing for Hannibal Lecter. I hope you liked this story. Okay, so it lacked a little more than I wanted it to be. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you. I apologize. Like I said, I have other stories to finish and stuff and I'm behind. R & R!  
**


End file.
